Nearly Departed
by EVERNEATH
Summary: Telling ghosts stories was a favourite past time of eighteen-year-old, Yuki Kuro- that is until, she vowed never again to tell another story. Haunted by the ghosts of her past she finds herself once again falling into the shadowed world she left behind, how will she fare with her rekindled passion for ghost, monsters... and her narcissistic boss? Naru x OC. Ghost Hunt Rewritten!
1. One Hundred Candles- Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt; this manga/anime was written and illustrated by Fuyumi Omi. However, I do own this Plot and the OC's- Yuki and Ai Kuro, and anyone else I may add.

Full Summary: Yuki Kuro is an eighteen-year-old girl who used to love telling ghost stories to her younger sister Ai, that is until one day her stories take a turn for the dark side and everything literally goes to hell. That was nearly a few months ago but ever since then she has never uttered another ghost story, haunted by the ghosts of her past she swore never again would she walk the shadowed path she so desired. That is until a fateful encounter with a handsome, proud and narcissistic man, with sapphire blue eyes and a sharp mouth rekindles her long buried but never forgotten passion for ghost stories. But she knows more than he thinks she does, but just how much does she know about ghosts/ spirits, psychic abilities and most importantly monsters? Enough- at least that's what she thought...

**Genres: **Drama, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, and anything else I forgot.

_Note: _This is a Ghost Hunt rewrite, I am swapping Mai for my OC and just wanted to see how Naru would go bossing around a girl, who was not only older than him but wasn't as clueless as Mai when it comes to Paranormal Activity and Psychic Abilities. I may add a few new cases, but for the main part the cases may stay the same. I am still working on my Character's background so some things may be hazy for the time being.

**One Hundred Candles- Part 1**

_Everyone knows a ghost story. Everyone knows someone who knows someone who has seen or heard or felt something that just doesn't make sense, something unexplainable by science. But there are other ways to explain these occurrences; I used to believe it until my world came crashing down around me in a fury filled fire. For some reason, I always loved when these stories tend to take place in the late hours of the night, usually in dark, isolated places._

_Most of the stories I used to tell were basic simple variety ghost stories; something white and hazy descending the stairs at midnight, the outline of an old woman gliding through a wall and footsteps being heard descending the staircase with an audible creek, shuffle, __**thud.**_

_Everyone knew a ghost story._

_And that's what we were supposed to do, according to the rules of my game; everyone has to share their most terrifying tale. But nothing could be more terrifying then the tale I tell tonight…_

...

I was able to focus on Ai, my little sister, her topaz coloured eyes shone reflecting the excitement I knew were burning within my own strange hazel ones. Her tanned fingers tugging on the short strands of her hair, that framed her face like a messy halo. In either fear or agitation, I wasn't sure which one at the moment. She had long legs and a generous curving body, completely opposite to my own, lean, slender frame. Smiling serenely at her, I very slowly twirled a long strand of curly hair around my finger, slowly releasing it so that it sprang back into place framing my delicate face.

She loved to play sports and she was usually serious about everything, but she allowed me this one little pleasure, joining me so I wasn't alone to tell my ghost stories. She was always there for me when I needed her and I for her. But everything was about to change, and all I had to do to change my life would take a single breathe; a single heartbeat and a single candle.

"The rules are simple," I told my sister, her bright golden gaze staring at me in scepticism as I smiled like a little kid, even though I was the oldest, "You have to tell a story- obviously a ghost story, but you have to describe in as much detail as possible, an unexplained or paranormal experience that you or someone every close to you has experienced. After we finish the stories, we should have lit all the candles." My gaze wandered over the few hundred votive candles that already surrounded us in a messy arc.

My sister rolled her eyes, as she always did around this time, "And then what?" she asked trying to rein in her scepticism.

I clasped my hand sin front of me and smiled serenely, surveying my sister with my hazel eyes, brushing the long strands of my hair over my shoulder so that it fell to my waist in a mass of waves, "And then we wait…"

After the initial feeling of excitement wore off as I smiled at the candlelit circle that surrounded us, my eyes watching the way the candlelight danced around playfully awaiting something, anything. The last few candles that were unlit paled in comparison to the shadows that danced upon the wall from the little globes of light that showed the excitement I had. Candles had always interested me but I was curious to see why my sister's gaze rarely left the arc of candles surrounding us. It seems she was far more mesmerized by the votives then I was.

For the first time in several years I felt myself relax as the game I hadn't played, in what felt like eons was laid around me, a shiver running up my spine, sending tingling sensations down to my fingertips and toes. My parents would have frowned upon us, more than frowned but Mum would have been angry for a different reason. Mum used to tell me again and again that games like the Ouija board should be avoided at all costs, and I agreed with her. I remember seeing a girl use it and walk away like she wasn't herself anymore, she was different- almost possessed. The shiver of fear that ran down my spine when she stared at me as sadistic smile upon her face, would linger with me forever.

It was then that I began to do some research, I had become obsessed, with the paranormal side of life, and hoped that maybe, just maybe I could stir up some dormant energy and see what happened. Like a crazed scientist, just like Dr. Jekyll Hyde, except I didn't want to become so obsessed I went insane, and there was no way I would use my experiments on myself or anyone else.

Basically, Mum thought I would open myself up to negative energy and throw the world out of balance, I still cringe at the fight we had, and to me it was harmless fun. A way to pass the time. To her, it was like I was signing away my life, Dad did agree to that. Either way, they would be extremely disappointed if they could see me now.

My sister turned her head, "I have a good one, it's about the old school building…" my sister trailed off.

Tipping my head to the side, my hair brushed against the carpet, my expression blank until what she was referring to surfaced to the top of my head. The dilapidated school building that was in the front of the school, the one that hadn't been able to be demolished, apparently the builders were scared it would fall on them or something. "Do you mean that wooden building that's half falling apart?"

My sister nodded, and then smiled a wide grin, obviously excited that she finally had something over me, "It's not just falling apart. The building was supposed to have been destroyed but they had to stop the demolition process half-way through… because of a curse." My sister's voice went all dark and dramatic and I tried not to role my eyes, she excelled at her Drama class. "Frequent fires and accidents, a student's death, a teacher's suicide, a child's dead body." She slowly listed each incident.

As she listed each terrible accident I felt a shiver run down deep in my spine, "When they tried to demolish the West Wall the roof fell through the Second Floor and everyone on the first floor was killed," she continued on, her voice fading slightly, as a slow ringing began to buzz in my ears, "When they new school building was built, they tried to completely demolish the old building again… but many of the demolition workers became sick or got in accidents. Equipment broke down, forcing them to stop the demolition work."

She paused, her golden eyes seeming to glow in excitement, maybe she didn't hate my game as much as she insisted she did, "Last year they tried to restart when the Gymnasium was being built, but they had to stop in the middle because the same kind of incidents started happening again. A driver lost control of his truck and it ran over some students that were on the volleyball court." My sister's voice changed, becoming darker more sinister, "And on one evening, my friend was passing by the old school building and…" I screamed, as my sister laughed hysterically at the fear on my face. She lit the candle and placed it on the floor in front of her, a grin of success on her delicate features at finally scaring me, the ultimate fearless girl.

I frowned as I watched the strange way her topaz coloured gaze seemed to smoulder when she brought the match up to her eye level. She reagrded it shrewdly, a half smile on her pink lips. The match slowly began to burn out but still she watched it carefully, biting her lips as she did so. The fire licked at her fingertips and with a yelp she dropped the match, her gaze focusing on me once again- the match was temporarily forgotten by her. Even as she regarded me through her long eyelashes, her gaze was unfocused, but when she blinked it was like new awareness seemed to stare back at me. I didn't realise it then, but I should have.

Taking a breath I smiled, a real happy and contented smile and my sister shifted her weight slightly as if she were concerned for my sanity, "…So then, the woman went back to the public restroom with the police officer and as he instructed she went inside and waited to hear the "voice" again…" I smirked at my little sister as her cheeks began to lose its colour as I continued to speak, "after a few moments she heard a voice asking her- 'Would you like me to put a red veil over your face?' The woman said yes and suddenly the police officer heard a loud scream!" I screamed in fear for emphasis and was satisfied with the response from my sister; an equally loud shriek of fear escaped her once pursed lips, but now her mouth was ajar in a silent scream, I smirked as I continued.

My sister jumped slightly and made a slightly strangled noise as I lowered my voice, the sinister ending winding around us like a potent poison, "He pushed open the door and rushed in to find the woman lying dead covered with blood as if she were wearing a red veil. There were small holes all over her body as if someone had repeatedly stabbed her with a knitting needle."

After I finished telling my ghost story I leant forward, picking up the small white votive candle, and grabbing a match I lit the candle. Placing it gently on the floor in front of my crossed legs, I turned my face up to my sister and smirked at her terrified expression- and that's when it happened.

…

_All hell literally broke loose… in a blaze of heat and fire, far brighter and more feral than I had ever experienced. In that single moment that the candles tipped over, my life fell to pieces, was burned away in a single careless action. Nearly all one hundred of them tipped over, spilling warm wax over the dark carpet. A bright blaze of sunset orange and crimson red appeared on the carpet like a bleeding wound. Spreading along the floor and along the fringes of the heavy curtains, devouring everything in its path. Like a fiery, ravenous monster, destroying and consuming everything in a fiery endless crackle. The thick, curling smoke began to clog my lungs, making it nigh impossible to breath._

_My vision was too smoky to see so I relied on touch, reaching out I felt something warm brush underneath my fingertips, flesh. A small groan of pain escaped my sister's cracked lips, the smell of smoke and burnt hair reached my nostrils. Wrapping my fingers around her arm I pulled her from her foetal position. I tried to run in a panic both of us screaming for help, even though we knew none would come. After all we were alone, always alone with each other. There was no escape for us. There never is an escape from death._

_Smoke was filling my lungs and burning down my throat, I was suffocating. I was going to die and my sister... I couldn't let her go down with me, I promised. I had to remeber my promise to keep her safe... safe? But what is safe anymore? We were trapped in the house with the inferno ragging on our heals, consuming everything. My vice-like grip on my sister's arm was loosening and her fingers were slipping. Falling to my knees I could feel the anger and the heat of the fire like the hounds of hell on my heels, everything was heat and fury. And passion, heated eternal passion. Shadows began to darken my vision as I slowly began to spiral down into the depth of unconsciousness, my sister's fingers falling from my grasp._

_Distantly I heard a loud thud and a gasp, a gentle voice reaching a part of me that I though was closed off, "Yuki… stay with me, please. I need you, sister…" the voice began to recced as my vision dimmed even further._

_Nearly completely unconscious I tried to reach out, to touch my sister's hair, her fingers one last time, "Ai, I love you…"_

_Then everything slowly went black. As dark as midnight, the most enchanting time of the night, were shadows lurked in every corner and the real monster stalk their prey. As dark as the shadows I used to walk through and roam for as long as I could, even though my mother made me swear I never would, and my father begged me not too. As dark as the ash that covered my doll-like body. As dark as the blood that was spilled that night, as black as the charred remains that were left behind. As black as the candle wicks as they finally, after what seemed like eternity... burned out._

_Everything went black. My name is Yuki Kuro and this is the day I thought I died- but fate likes to play games just like I did, but I vowed never again would I play with fire…_

**Read and Review:** Tell me what you think and if you like this prologue type thing I will continue on with the other cases from the manga/ anime and any new ones that I come up with. I won't update this one as often as my other FanFiction stories but I am enjoying making stuff up as I go along.

I wanted to use the stories used from the manga, because the ones I know or make up are going to become cases maybe- that is if anyone reviews or even reads this?

Tell me what you think so far?


	2. One Hundred Candles- Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt; this manga/anime was written and illustrated by Fuyumi Omi. However, I do own this Plot (some of it, the original cases belong to already said author) and the OC's- Yuki and Ai Kuro, and anyone else I may add.

**Genres:** Drama, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, and anything else I forgot.

_Note: _This is a Ghost Hunt rewrite, I am swapping Mai for my OC and just wanted to see how Naru would go bossing around a girl, who was not only older than him but wasn't as clueless as Mai when it comes to Paranormal Activity and Psychic Abilities. I may add a few new cases, but for the main part the cases may stay the same. I am still working on my Character's background so some things may be hazy for the time being.

**One Hundred Candles- Part 2**

_I always used to think that telling Ghost Stories was harmless fun, something I was interesting in to pass the time by frightening others with gruelling tales of Ghosts or Spirits, or Other Beings. And I always knew that no matter where I went there would always be someone else in the near vicinity of me who knew or knew someone who knew a good ghost story and sometimes we would meet and exchange those stories._

_But to many times it would be more likely that we happened to slip past each other and had lost a chance to tell another secret story of apparitions from the normal variety of stories, like the old lady you swore you saw at the top of the stairs, or that man who was wearing a soldiers uniform saluting the on-coming dawn or the sound of footsteps in a house alone._

_I used to love the shadowed halls at night, always stalking the hallways of my house waiting for something to appear in amongst the shadows. It is, was, and used to be my favourite thing to do, waiting for something unexplained to happen so I could try to explain it via Paranormal answers. For some reason, I always loved these stories because it showed the other side of life- death. And maybe that's the reason I was able to survive._

_Survive without my other half._

_Everyone knew a ghost story._

_And that's what we were supposed to do, but instead of telling the Ghost story, I was about to start living it._

...

Fire surrounded me. Falling to my knees, I could barely discern the form of my sister's fallen body to the right of me, too much smoke. The fire reached for me almost playfully, but I knew it had a much more sinister intent. The flames liked greedily against the soles of my feet and the palms of my hands but I was too stunned to move. Warm chestnut coloured hair spilled around me like veil, the warm golden highlights flickering from the light of the blaze. Far to chocked up on smoke and too lethargic to even lift my head to see my sister one last time.

The smoke turned thick, blinding, against the stark red of the flickering flames. My hazel eyes filled with stinging tears that spilled down my pale cheeks, pattering against the ground beneath me. I lost all sense of direction as the flames began to consume everything, I didn't even know which way was up anymore. Something like glass shattered towards the general direction of my head, I heard the raining sound of the tinkling glass falling to the ground. I was surprised I could even pick up such a sound in this cacophony of noise from the crackling fire. My fingers twitched and burned with the need to find my sister in this dense darkness, but I couldn't even discern shapes in the smoke.

I could feel the flames beneath me and raining down upon, an endless see of fire. Searching for me, waiting to consume and destroy. Sparks and ask rained down upon me. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to drift full well knowing that I was about to die.

Until, I felt it. Soft, cool brush of fingers against my face soothed me, cleansing me of the pain and heat of the fire. Prying my eyes open I stared up at the form of my sitting sister, my eyes widened in shock as she stared down at me. A small smile curled at the corners of her mouth as she continued to gently brush her fingers over my brow and cheekbones. Keeping up a constant rhythm, it felt like snow was slowly falling over me. Covering me in a soft cool blanket of security.

Her hair was fluffy around her head like a halo, as if she had just woken up. The fires still danced around us but it was as if we were surrounded by our own small bubble of security, as if my sister could discern my thoughts she glanced around her slightly, "You will be safe sister that is what I promise."

Her words cut through me like a knife, safe. That's what I was supposed to do, I was supposed to keep her safe, and after all I had promised our mother until I was short of breath that I would always keep her safe, no matter what. But I just couldn't now, couldn't even save myself. I couldn't even lift my head for the life of me.

She sat there watching over me, my own Guardian Angel as I slowly drifted off to sleep. Hot, rough hands grabbed under my arms and I was being lifted, the world tilted beneath me and I began to scream as loud as I could even though my throat was parched and I didn't really make a sound. Feebly I tried to fight, tried to push away the hands that were dragging me away from the comforting embrace of my sister.

"No…" I moaned in pain as the hands continued to pull roughly, "my sister is still…" I tried to push them away with weak hands, I tried to gain some control over the situation.

Cool, wet early morning air greeted me as I was pulled out of the havoc of the house, droplets of rain pattered irregularly against my face and I wondered distantly if it were about to rain. Someone was speaking to me but blearily I tried to focus on them but everything was too fuzzy, hazy. I could barely see my own fingers even though I lifted them up to my face and pressed them scarily close to my eyes.

Someone wrapped a blanket around me that reminded me of the smothering of the flames but I didn't fight I was too weak to fight. I coughed and someone nearby pressed a mask over my face, I fought until I took a deep breath and cool clean air filled my assaulted lungs. Gentle fingers whisked over my body, checking for burn marks, scratches or anything wrong with me.

An indrawn breath caught my attention and I turned my head, surprised at the dull ache that assaulted my head but nothing else, "Hey, Frank, she doesn't have a mark on her." The voce was breathless, confused and decidedly female.

"What!?" a chorus of voices answered, some surprised, others concerned.

"Please, my sister… is she…" I trailed off unable to finish the sentence; I couldn't even begin to comprehend if she were here beside me.

"Frank! There is someone else inside. Another girl!" a voice yelled over the sound of the dulling flames and sirens's of the Fire trucks and Ambulances.

Distantly I saw the form of a bulky man re-enter the house even as Firemen worked to dull the flames and eradiate them from the house. Staring transfixed at the flames I watched a shapes began to blossom in the fire; a phoenix, a dragon and an Angel. Mesmerized, I started as the Firemen dragged out the body of my sister, about to fly to my feet and run to my sister, strong hands stopped my path and I stared into the blue eyes of the woman.

Slowly and carefully she shook her head, even as the Paramedics stared at my sister's body to me and shook their heads, small frowns on their faces. I froze as everything began to fall away. My sister was gone and she was never coming back. Lifting my head I stared at her fallen body and stared as the air beside her began to simmer gently, and my sister's form appeared. Just like she had been there in the fire, protecting me as best as she could, but to protect me she sacrificed herself.

Staring at my sister's spirit she very slowly lifted her hand to her mouth, and blew me a kiss, _"I promise to watch over you, until you join me. Sister…" _Her voice was a soft echo of her once bright happy, caring voice and as I watched she winked out of existence. But she would always be with me, no matter what I did or where I went. She was always with me.

And with that knowledge I felt my legs buckle beneath me as I began to sob into the early morning light. She had died and here I was chasing the dawn. Opal pinks and beautiful purples blossomed along the horizon as the sun slowly lifted behind the house, filling the morning with its bright happy glow. This was my sister's favourite time of the day, the morning. The sun was a far more distant fire that I swore never to try to touch. Never again would I play with fire and never again (even though it pained me to great ends) would I ever walk the path of the Paranormal again.

And mine was the early hours of dusk when the sky began to turn the beautiful shades of rich purple and dark red, but never again would I walk through the dense shadows of midnight. With that promise held securely inside my heart I allowed myself to succumb to the grief and cried until I could cry no more.

Spark.

Crackle.

Burn.

I swore never again to play with fire. I swore never again to play with powers I didn't understand. That was until he found me, and slowly taking my hand he pulled me into the world I once so adored. He rekindled my passion for ghosts, monsters and started a small candle of desire for him, the narcissistic, rude and arrogant man with rich sapphire eyes and a mess of jet black hair. And slowly, like once before the fire had nearly consumed me, but this time I let it…

_A Few Weeks Later_

The cemetery was dank and felt like I was walking through death's doors. It was death incarnate, the cemetery. But I kept going, walking through the darkness that I could never quite shake off, even as I was walking through the cemetery I would remember the days that this would have thrilled me. But now, the roll of fog that caused everything to shimmer with an unearthly glow was somewhat repellent to me. It was still alluring in its strangeness but now I shivered as I took in the rows, upon rows of once white tombstones now a mottled grey. Making my way through the oldest part of the cemetery I was a lone person, moving closer to the newer shinier tombstones.

The older section smelt of death and decay, the long forgotten tombstones becoming ensnared in the arms of the earth and slowly sinking into the fertile ground. The ghoulish looking angels that were dotted around the cemetery would always pale in comparison to my sister who had stood guard over me in the fire even when she had gone from me. She was a beautiful depiction of an angel but these angels looked like the very creatures of hell standing guard.

Turning my head a few loose tendrils of my hair fell from my once tight chignon nought. My black dress danced around my thighs as I continued on my way, the soft chiffon brushing against my skin, just like my sister's fingers had as she protected me. Cutting off the thought I lifted my head and squared my shoulders, realising I had come to a stop. The feeling of solitude settled under my breasts and the feeling of depression swirled beneath the surface waiting to strike but I continued on.

Entering through the gate into the newer part of the cemetery, the tombstones still stood in perfect condition, not overrun by weeds and shrubs like the other side. Fresh flowers decorated some tombs from mourners that had lost their loved ones, but my eyes rested on only one of them, at the end of the row, the last one to be erected.

It was carved out of beautiful white marble; the ground was freshly dug up, the earth turned up to show the bare earth beneath the grass. The lawn around it was manicured and perfect; the freshly dug up earth looked like a sire that was still weeping. I swallowed, my throat becoming constricted, pain racing through my heart and wrenching t asunder. Reaching the grave I feel to my knees in front of the tombstone, not caring if anyone else saw me as I cried, the tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

I didn't even care as I dirtied my legs and hands, in the freshly turned mud. Reaching out a trembling hand I gently caressed the tombstones, my fingernails trailing over the inscription, my voice cracking as I spoke, "Ai, my beloved sister, I will always be grateful that you saved me but why?" I asked, knowing I would never receive an answer. I had finally given up on my obsession with ghosts and knew she couldn't hear me, let alone answer me.

I read the inscription along the tombstone, the fresh black ink shimmering in the damp morning light:

_Ai Kuro_

_Beloved: Daughter, Sister and Friend._

Her year of birth and death were written beneath it; she had died a few weeks ago. Gently placing a single rose onto the gravestone I reached into my pocket and pulled out an unlit votive candle, and rested in against the stone. I knew that if anyone saw me they would whisper about how inappropriate it was to put a candle on her grave but to me it was right. She had saved me from the flames and I would always remember that no matter what happened.

Wind whipped through the graves and pulled my hair from the nought and let it fly free, the long strands glinting bronze in the early morning sunlight. Slowly making my way to my feet I stared around me, thinking someone was there, I could feel a presence and wondered if I was just scaring myself because I was standing in a cemetery. My hazel eyes pierced the surrounding fog, shaking the remnants of that night of my shoulders so I wouldn't mix reality with the nightmares inside my mind.

"Ai…" I whispered looking around me furtively, hoping yet terrified if she were there, "Ai, are you there?" I felt stupid doing this but a thrill ran down my spine and caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end; if she were here it would mean that I was no longer alone.

I whirled around my skirt fanning out around me and I froze, bright pools of sapphire burning eyes regarded me through dark black hair. The boy, man was unbelievably handsome and my heart ached just to see him. He looked so sad, but when I blinked next he had gone. As if he had winked out of existence. I began to back away, my arms outstretched, hoping to ward of anything else that was going to appear out of the fog.

I began to run, from the pain and the fear of what I thought I was seeing, or beginning to see or possibly seeing. So finally my dreams had come true but I swore never again to even think about ghosts and spirits and monsters, and here in the cemetery something unexplainable by science happened and I was lost. I was adrift at sea, torn by my curiosity and my promise, to never again succumb to the dark side.

**Read and Review:** What did you think? I know this isn't the best Chapter but I just didn't want to dive head first straight into the cases, I wanted to explain a little more about my Characters need to join SPR when the cause some around but also her fear at breaking her promise. And just who is going to help her through her confusion? Hopefully someone with mesmerizing blue eyes and a sharp tongue…

I know I only created this story yesterday but I wanted to update it again so badly, so here was another Chapter- hopefully I get some reviews otherwise I feel really awkward?!

Tell me what you think so far, and let me know if you think I should just give up on this story?


	3. Ghost Hunt- Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt; this manga/anime was written and illustrated by Fuyumi Omi. However, I do own this Plot (some of it, the original cases belong to already said author) and the OC's- Yuki and Ai Kuro, and anyone else I may add.

**Genres: **Drama, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, and anything else I forgot.

_Note: _This is a Ghost Hunt rewrite, I am swapping Mai for my OC and just wanted to see how Naru would go bossing around a girl, who was not only older than him but wasn't as clueless as Mai when it comes to Paranormal Activity. I may add a few new cases, but for the main part the cases may stay the same. I am still working on my Character's background so some things may be hazy for the time being.

**Ghost Hunt- Part 1**

_Several Months Later_

Walking through what I assumed to be the empty, hallowed halls of my sister's old school, I found myself relaxing for the first time in many months. Letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding I stepped quietly through the classrooms, stopping slowly at the Art Room. My sister's favourite place in the school and her haven, the one place she found peace and tranquillity. The one place she claimed to find safety. At least that's what I could discern from her when she spoke about it; she always seemed to unwind when she spoke about this room.

Paintings were hung up on the walls, the bright colours dizzyingly bright against the otherwise stark walls. Art work lay drying on benches and shelves upon shelves along the back wall were filled with all kinds of art supplies, from paper, to pencils and paint. Feeling tears threaten to spill at the corner of my eyes I slowly back stepped out of the classroom, and very slowly, almost painstakingly slow closed the door with a thud.

My throat began to constrict, cutting my breathing short as tears threatened to spill down my now ashen cheek. I had seen it, in the corner of the room, the last attempt at her art project. A mere three days before the fire if what she had been telling me was true. She had loved working on the piece; she was excited to finally use charcoal on canvas. The lines perfectly drawn to show a young girl with long rippling hair standing in the fore-front gazing up at the midnight sky staring up at a million stars. A winding road or pathway ahead of her, showing the long way she had to go- I don't know if my sister was drawing herself or me as a child.

But maybe she knew in a few days she would be gone and wanted to draw the journey she would have taken had she not died in the inferno of our house. As for me, I had turned my back on the path I wanted to take, now I was lost with nowhere or way to go, I couldn't see the way forward and there was no going back, to the house or the way things used to be. After all, there was nothing left but burnt wood, ash and broken dreams.

Making my way past the Audio-visual Room, I paused as the sound of hushed voices reached me, the whispering confused me and I wondered what they were doing in the school after hours. After all I had expressed permission to be here, because let's face it the Principal just couldn't say no to a grieving girl. Shaking my head I tried to pull myself away from the abysmal thought and focused on what was going on inside the room, pressing my ear close to the door I strained to listen.

"…There were small holes all over her body as if someone had repeatedly stabbed her with a knitting needle." A voice said with supressed excitement as the shrieks of fear expelled from several girls' mouths.

"No!" one girl shrieked in fear, followed by the thud of someone falling over or hitting something.

"Hey, Sayori, speak quieter, someone will hear us!" another voice hissed at the girl who screamed chastising her for it.

A shiver of both pain and desire raced down my spine, I remember telling my sister that story, a long time ago. Which were really only several months, my mind went blank and I didn't think. I just acted. I plucked up the courage to slowly slide the door open. Three girl's heads snapped up to look at me with terrified deer in headlights expressions. It was comical enough that I slowly allowed myself to relax and smile, even though my fingers curled around the doorframe, slowly turning white with how hard I gripped it.

In fear?

No… that wasn't quite right. I thought I might explode of excitement, curiosity and possibly break down into tears.

"Oh… Yuki, what are you…?" the girl trailed off as she realised what I was doing here. I had been gathering things from my sister's desk but had got distracted half-way through and stopped here.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long time hasn't it. Michiru, Ruka, and Sayori, up to your old games I take it?" I said with a sigh as I took in the flashlight they held in their grasps, their fingers practically white as they clutched them to their chest.

I noticed with some interest, as something stirred within my chest that one of the flashlights was still on, they obviously still had one more story to tell. I was distracted but when I shifted my hazel eyes to the girls. I watched as in turn, Michiru lowered her dark brown eyes from mine, Ruka's wine coloured gaze slid away before I even looked at her and Sayori wouldn't look up from her feet. I shifted uncomfortably in the door way, how easily I forgot that to them I was the girl who lost everything in a fire of my own making, created by the antics of my own sinister game.

To them I was probably an insane pyromaniac out to destroy their school in a shower of sparks and flames. Releasing a sigh I stilled as a light breeze danced around my shoulder, sending the long silken strands of my hair dancing around me. Turning my body away from the room, I froze as a gasp escaped one of the girl's lips. Tilting my head back I stared at them as Sayori slowly got to her feet. With a slight start she reached out a hand, the torch held lightly in her fingertips, an imploring look on her face.

"Please, will you tell us one story? You were always the best…" she trailed of as my hazel eyes stared at the outstretched torch with longing but I kept myself still even though I really wanted to lunge at her and whisk the torch from her hands.

"Yuki, we know you stopped after the…" Michiru looked like she was at a loss for words but she spoke slowly, "incident, but please, Ai wouldn't want you to give up on something you loved so much." Her voice was quiet and she wouldn't look at me.

Slowly, as if someone were leading me by the hand like a small child I made my way into the classroom, their eyes following me as I gently took the torch from Sayori, giving her a half smile as she looked at me in awe, "For Ai." I said as I sat down in one of the empty seats.

Their eyes watched me greedily as I centred myself, thinking for a moment, but then I grinned as I brought the flashlight up to my face. I rubbed my hands the torch rolling through my fingers, sending shadows along the walls as I did. Even though I was breaking my promise, my gut was telling me to do this, and to be honest I really needed this. After all, this had been my path for so long, there were just things you couldn't turn your back on. And my sister had seen me to the end of my game, so she would see me to the end of this one… the sick twisted game of my life.

"This was one my sister told me, about the old dilapidated school building. Apparently it is cursed, by people from beyond the grave trying to exact their revenge on the people who still walk the earth for their wrong doings. Many have fallen to this curse, a young child's body was found, as well as many fallen students and the teacher that committed suicide. Many workmen have fallen prey to the clutches of the spirits that are restlessly moving about the building and many accidents have occurred."

I could see the fear growing in their eyes, at the fact that the building was on their school's ground and merely a few metres away from here. "And my sister swore that her friend had seen a lingering presence in the window that watched her slowly, painfully as if he wanted to touch her, feel her skin and the warmth of her living body."

My first ghost story in several months wasn't as scary as they usually are but the fact that I was using a story my sister told me fuelled the fear that already lingered in the room from the other stories the girls had told. Carefully I turned the light off with an audible click and the girl's eyes widened in a fraction of a second that I could see before we were completely bathed in darkness. Silence.

"One." Michiru whispered, her voice breaking the silence.

A pause ensued until Rika took a breath, "Two."

A beat and a breath, "Three," Sayori spoke, her words barely above that of a whisper.

Smiling slightly, I let out a breath and the word fell effortlessly from my lips, "Four," I supressed all my excitement into that one in-substantial word.

"Five." A disembodied voice said, I noticed faintly that it was masculine and there was something deeply alluring about it.

"NO!" one of the girl's shrieked as she threw her arms around me, "A ghost is here! Ghost is here!" the other's continued to bawl over their frightened tears.

The light was flicked on and the room brightened with its aluminous instantly, bringing light back into my small private pocket of darkness. My vision brightened and fell on- Oh good Lord. The man from the cemetery who had been haunting my dreams for months actually existed. And he was as handsome as I remembered with bright blue intelligent eyes, and a shock of soft black hair and pale skin. He seemed so ridiculously sure of himself with the way he stood, leaning against the door like that. His black dress shirt hugged his chest, revealing the fact that he was extremely toned, I swallowed slightly in embarrassment.

I watched in surprise as the girls all relaxed and Sayori even fluttered her long eyelashes at him as Ruka smile a sultry smile. "Ah, were you the one who just said 'five'?" asked Michiru her voice shaking as a blush darkened her cheeks.

His gaze lingered around the room and fell on me, I squirmed uncomfortably under his intense gaze, conscious of the fact that the crimson coloured dress I decided to wear today hitched high along my thigh as I shifted my weight, "Yes, is something wrong?" he asked, his voice nonchalant but the way he stared at me made me think otherwise.

"You scared me half to death!" Ruka said with false bravado in her voice as she leant against the desk. Her eyes fluttering at the stranger, while my own narrowed lightly. I wasn't as besotted as these young teenage girls but I will admit I was caught off guard, I didn't realise someone else would be walking these hallways. Especially this handsome man who looked like he had just walked out of some dark, gothic romance with his strange yet alluring mixture of casual jeans and form fitting black shirt.

"Sorry about that." He said with a fake smile, I noticed, "The light wasn't on, so I didn't think anyone was in here…" he paused his eyes flickering over to me again, "but then I heard your voices, so…" he trailed off as if he were embarrassed but something told me it was faked, however, the others didn't notice.

He was responded with: "No worries." And "are you a transfer student?"

He smiled slightly and answered but I couldn't hear, the faint buzzing in my ears returned and I slowly made my way to my feet, my hair falling down to my lower back and shifting as I began to walk towards the familiar stranger and the door. The strap of my dress slowly sliding off my shoulder but I didn't move to touch it, I didn't want to draw attention to myself and express my embarrassment so openly.

"What grade are you in?" Michiru's question was innocent but the man's eyes flashed for a second as if he were offended, or confused.

"I'm seventeen." He said his voice casual. I raised my head to look at him, so he was one year younger than me but there was something about him that reminded me of well, me. Something in the way his shoulders sat as if he knew something he really didn't want to know or had experienced something he would rather forget.

I began to walk again as the others crowded around him, wanting to know if perhaps he could possibly join them again. The only thing I caught from the exchange was his name, "Kazuya Shibuya." The way he said it was strange but I didn't turn and I didn't even think about looking back, until…

It hit me, "Kazuya, what are you doing here?" I asked my voice light but filed with suspicion, turning my head slightly I saw him smile at me but it was fake because his eyes were still hard and flat, not like the rich sapphire I remember from last time.

"I had some errands to run." There was something in his voice that told me he was knowingly being patronizing towards me, after all he must realise that I don't actually go to this school anymore, and I was here for reasons that I too couldn't explain to a complete stranger.

"Well then," I said while exaggeratedly rolling my hazel eyes, "why don't you get to your errands. I was just leaving anyway." I muttered as I stepped up closer to the door, trying to ignore the way his sapphire gaze seemed to pierce me.

"Eh?!" the girl's responded in surprise to my outburst.

They all flocked around the boy as I brushed past, Sayori turning to look at me with confusion in her gaze but I kept going, careful not to stop. "Perhaps, maybe I could join you next time you get together for Ghost Stories?"

"Sure!" I distantly heard Ruka answer as I continued on my way out the door, "How about tomorrow! After school?" Michiru responded with just as much exuberance.

I didn't bother to wait around for his response; instead I turn tail and ran. My hair streaming behind me like a river as my feet slapped against the tiles, the click of my heel echoing through the deserted halls. Before I turned the corner I glanced back one last time, to see the man with a smirk on his face as he regarded me, something sparkling in the deep depth of his sapphire coloured gaze. Trying to gain my focus I snapped my head around and whirled around the corner.

I had done it, finally after several long agonizing months I had finally told a Ghost story, one I would never forget because it was the only thing I knew for certain I had heard from my sister before she died. And something began to blossom deep within me, not hope but a small flame of desire was rekindled as my long forgotten passion was brought back to the surface. Warming me, an obsessive need filled me with the need to open up my old journals and texts that I had about paranormal activity and psychic abilities.

Perhaps my sister's old friends were right, perhaps Sayori was right. My sister would never want me to give up something I cared about so much but they didn't understand. I already knew that my sister would frown at me if she had seen me struggle with my desire to tell ghost stories but not to relive that night every single moment for the rest of my life. Maybe this was the push I needed?

It was strange to think that someone I thought I had seen at my sister's grave site was the one person that may have brought to light just how much I was trying to delude myself into pretending I didn't want to do this anymore. And as I ran from the school building into the crisp late afternoon air, I rejoiced internally at the thought that I may be able to do it again, and secretly a part of me hoped that the blue eyed stranger would be involved.

**Read and Review:** Just like Mai, Yuki lost everything but she is still able to smile so please don't think she is being cold hearted or anything. She is just used to losing everything close to her heart… and I really wanted to get into the first case.

What did you think of this part here? I hope you enjoyed it… Please review!


	4. Ghost Hunt- Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt; this manga/anime was written and illustrated by Fuyumi Omi. However, I do own this Plot (some of it, the original cases belong to already said author) and the OC's- Yuki and Ai Kuro, and anyone else I may add.

**Genres: **Drama, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, and anything else I forgot.

_Note: _This is a Ghost Hunt rewrite, I am swapping Mai for my OC and just wanted to see how Naru would go bossing around a girl, who was not only older than him but wasn't as clueless as Mai when it comes to Paranormal Activity. I may add a few new cases, but for the main part the cases may stay the same. I am still working on my Character's background so some things may be hazy for the time being.

_**A Note from the Author:**_ I express my sincerest apologies at not updating this story, or any other story that I am working on for nearly a month or two. I have lost count since the last time I sat at a computer and tried to write the next Chapter for any of my FanFictions. Recently, many things have happened, mainly trying to study for exams but also I was trying to fight another bout of depression, still sometimes it gets worse, but I really needed to write. So here is the next chapter for this story only. As I am unable to write for any others- I still hope you enjoy!

**Ghost Hunt- Part 2**

_And something began to blossom deep within me, not hope but a small flame of desire was rekindled as my long forgotten passion was brought back to the surface. Warming me, an obsessive need filled me with the need to open up my old journals and texts that I had about paranormal activity and psychic abilities._

_My sister would never want me to give up something I cared about so much but they didn't understand. I already knew that my sister would frown at me if she had seen me struggle with my desire to tell ghost stories but not to relive that night every single moment for the rest of my life. Maybe this was the push I needed?_

_It was strange to think that someone I thought I had seen at my sister's grave site was the one person that may have brought to light just how much I was trying to delude myself into pretending I didn't want to do this anymore._

_And just like that my conviction began to slowly waver and fade away into a mere past existence and in its place stood the firm understanding that no matter how much I wanted to leave the past behind, is that restless Ghosts and dark secrets never stay hidden. At least not forever._

…

Early morning light danced along my cheekbones warming my face, and sending delicious chills of heat rippling down my spine. Similar to what I had felt when the stranger, now identified as Kazuya Shibuya, had stared at me with his intense blue eyes. A part of me wanted to run away and hide from his gaze and the other, crazier if I were honest with myself part, wanted to stare back at him in defiance. The sensible part of me chose to run away.

But here I was walking past the school once again, though in all honesty I was hoping to see him again, even at a distant. A distant wind picked up and gently ruffled the blue silk of my blouse, the loose strands of my hair flying around me like an endless sea of bronzed streaked chocolate river. Stretching my arms over my head I gently flexed my muscles glad that I had decided to walk from my tiny two bedroom apartment to the small shops of Boutiques in the middle of town rather than catching the train or a cab.

Running my manicured fingers through my hair, my rich emerald streaked sapphire blue and gold eyes stared up at the Cheery Blossoms. My sisters favourite flowers drifted around me in the faint breeze, almost making me feel like I was in my own little world in amidst all the cacophony of my mind. The beautiful pink flowers were so elegant and delicate, which is why my sister adored them, or used to. She had so many photographs she had taken tacked up all over her room, and had even gifted me with some of her most precious and prized photos.

The firemen were able to save her camera from the rubble, even though it was slightly charred; I had decided to bury it with her. Knowing that in the afterlife she would be glad to have something she loved doing so close to hear heart even in the end. And my thoughts were turning morbid once again.

My pace began to slow as an entire blossom fell past my face and landed perfectly at my feet, leaning down to pick it up I froze halfway. My gaze resting on the dilapidated school building, noticing the way a tarp covered some of the building and the rest seemed to be sagging beneath some unseen pressure. The faint memory of my sister's tale twisted around me like restless fog, never stopping and constantly at the edge of my thoughts.

My sister's disembodied voice filled my mind, with the same sinister inflection to her words as before: _"They tried to completely demolish the old building again… but many of the worker's became sick or got in accidents."_

My calm mood vanished at the thought as well as the vision of the large, imposing building before me. Shielding my eyes for a moment I gazed up at the building in question, and a part of me wondered if the rumours could be true, that so many unanswered accidents had occurred here and what was the cause? I moved closer to the building, stepping over the small sidewalk garden, my black heals sinking into the ground, but I ignored it as something caused me to walk closer, leading me up to the buildings door.

The rational side of me wanted to walk away as fast as humanly possible, the curious side wanted to see what was going on and some slightly sane part of me hoped the roof didn't fall on my head any second now. The front foyer was dark and shadowed but I could faintly see the shadows of a staircase and a corridor leading further into the building before it disappeared around either a corner or more inky blackness.

My eyes widened slightly as the morning light reached further into the classroom, alighting upon… a camera? Just what could a camera be doing in an abandoned building? The camera as far as I could see was large and bulky, something you could use to record a television show, or all the readings I had done so many years ago came rushing back, could it pick up more than normal cameras like heat. I couldn't see clearly enough it was too dark, my fingers curled around the doorhandle and slowly I turned it.

Surprised when the small audible click rung out in the silence of the early morning, the only other sound my breathing (and the rapid beating of my heart), the door swung open wide at my touch. Stepping in through the door way, goose bumps erupted along my arms and a shiver ran down my spine as the cool temperature finally registered in my fog filled mind. Walking further into the deserted room, I stopped just before the camera staring at all the strange dials and the complicated stand it was set up on. The weight of the silence of the room pressed against my eardrums, I was so high strung that I couldn't even hear the sound of my breathing.

The camera looked far too expensive to have been forgotten by someone here and after all this place could continue to fall apart, so why? Why did someone leave it here of all places? Reaching out trembling fingers, they were a breath away from the camera until I heard a sound, or more importantly a voice ringing out in the silence.

"Who's there?!" the voice was loud, annoyed and deep, very deep and as alluring as the strangers before but this was older more mature.

I gasped, my hand flying up to my chest as I spun around, "I'm sorry." I said as I took a few startled steps back, "I didn't mean… I was just…" my voice jumbled together and even I didn't know exactly what I was trying to say.

My back slammed against a large book case, I felt the heavy wood shift beneath my weight as I smacked into it. I heard a sound, and fear began to curl between my breasts as the book case began to move, slowly starting its descent towards me, my eyes widening in fear as I screamed, "NOOO!"

Everything began to shift and move in slow motion, the only thing I saw were bright green eyes, black hair and a large hand reaching for me. Warm fingers wrapped around my arms, just like before in the fire but instead of pulling, the hand slammed into my side and pushed me hard enough to send me flying backwards. I fell into a collapsed position as the resounding crash of the heavy wooden bookcases fell to the floor, followed by the sound of metal falling.

My heartbeat was erratic and all I could say was, "Oh no." My eyes adjusted as the dust that was stirred up began to settle, crumpled beneath a smaller book case was the slender form of a man with inky black hair. He was still enough that I began to panic, throwing myself forward I fell at his head, my hands fluttering around in the air above him. Something began to rise in my chest, not panic but a sense of calm. Calm?! How could I feel calm now of all things?

"Hey?" I said reaching out a hand about to touch his shoulder, "Are you okay?" my heart was beating frantically in my chest until I heard the man groan and then stir slightly, restlessly.

The sound of another voice had my head snapping up with whiplash rushing over me like a flowing river, "What's wrong?" his voice was like a calm pool of water after a ragging ocean or tsunami. It was familiar and my eyes widened as I stared at him, Kazuya Shibuya, his blue eyes roaming over me and the scene before him. "Lin?" he asked his voice more forceful then before.

A cough caused my hazel eyes to snap back to the man that had pushed me away from the falling bookcases, he groaned in pain as he slowly pulled himself up into a kneeling position. Kazuya was at his side in seconds, assessing whether he would need medical attention or not. His gaze was intense as he stared at the older man, "What happened?" he said directing his question towards me even though he was looking over Lin.

"Ah… well…" I trailed of as blood splattered onto the ground. My gaze was transfixed by the rapidly pooling liquid of bright crimson blood, my throat constricted as the smell of rust and salt made its way to me as bile began to roil in my stomach. "You're cut?! Can you stand up?"

His voice was curt as he answered and slightly exasperated, "Yeah."

"I'm really sorry." I breathed again, just like last time but Kazuya regarded me with dark sapphire eyes, "He startled me and well…" I said gesturing around me to the fallen bookcases and wincing as I took in the smashed camera.

Kazuya snapped at me, "I don't need an explanation. Do you now if there is a hospital nearby?" But you asked me seconds before what happened! I though in exasperation.

Memories flickered beneath my eyelids, being rushed to the hospital in the back of an ambulance. Watching as they rushed my sister into Intensive Care and not being able to do anything about it. Knowing that still late into the night they tried, unsuccessfully, to revive my sister and then turn their attention and question's on to me, "Yes. There's one just across from the school."

"Give me a hand…" Kazuya demanded and gave me no impression that it wasn't a request; he was giving me an order. His dark eyes pools of swirling liquid as he regarded me coldly.

Reaching out a hand, I nodded as I went to take Lin's other arm to help him to his feet, fury filled green eyes as he snapped out a hand, slapping mine away from him, "No thanks. I. Do. Not. Need Your. Help." Each word was enunciated through gritted teeth as he stared at me fury burning from one eye as the other was completely obscured by his dark black bangs. Kazuya helped the man to his feet and they both regarded me with hooded eyes as I stayed where I was too surprised to move an inch.

I didn't even flinch as he slapped my hands away, but I stared down at him my eyes becoming narrowed slits as I regarded him first and then turning a steady gaze to Kazuya as he spoke to me, gaining my attention, "We met yesterday?" he tipped his head to the side as he stared at me, "What is your name?"

I froze, "Yuki Kuro." I said my voice flat and emotionless, I had gotten very good at hiding my pain from others and it seems that today was no exception.

"Well, Yuki… Let me give you some advice, the school bell rang a little while ago." He said, something like amusement creeping into his voice as he waited for my reaction.

My eyes narrowed once again and I whirled around on my knees to glare at him as my hair whirled around me. Flicking into my face, I brushed it away in irritation as I forced my words out, noticing the slight snarl that entered the inflection of my words, "I am not a School Girl." I snapped, "I'm eighteen years old and I do not need the third degree from someone younger than me."

Standing up my anger began to coil and grow beneath my chest, a heated flush spreading from my cheeks down my throat in anger and irritation, "Sorry, I caused this and," I turned my gave to the green eyes man, Lin, "sorry I got you hurt. I guess I will take my leave then."

None of them spoke, so I took that as my cue to leave them behind. Slowly turning on the edge of my heals, I stomped out of the building, my shoes clicking against the wooden floorboards resonating through the now silent building. Throwing the doors open, I turned back one last time, noticing the way Lin rested against Kazuya, and the way pools of sapphire eyes regarded me with a strange expression swirling in their dark depths. A gust of wind picked up, flying around me like a tornado, as if some unknown power was trying to force me back into the building.

But I fought my way out and ran, once again I ran. Distantly in the back of my mind I wondered how many times in the last few weeks I had ran from this man, three. At the cemetery. At the Audio-visual room and now here, in the middle of the foyer in the old abandoned school building. Would I never be rid of the strange alluring man who was not only cold and dispassionate but seared me with a single glance?

No. Something told me that no matter how long I struggled and tried to fight it, I would never be able to leave this shadowed world behind. Perhaps all the rumours were true. And maybe the Ghost story my sister told me was real- maybe the building was really cursed. And it would seem that I had firsthand knowledge that this school was more than cursed, it would become my undoing. If I were ever to enter that old school building again I was loathsome to know what would become of me in the end.

I didn't realise now that I would become stronger and my true story would slowly begin from that one fateful encounter with Kazuya Shibuya and the man I unfortunately caused an injury because of my clumsiness, Lin. Everything was about to change but was I willing to let go of the past and all the destruction I had already caused, was I ready to leave behind the fire and everything that happened before that?

Was I ready to leave the ghost of my past behind and embrace the new things I was about to learn. I thought I had a good aptitude for telling ghost stories, and for being almost completely fearless but I was about to learn I didn't know as much as I thought I did.

Running away, that was what I was best at, so that is exactly what I did. I thought I was running away from it all, but I was running further and further into the shadowed world I had been running away from. And this time I wasn't as alone as I thought I was- someone was always with me. Watching me struggle, and yet she couldn't reach out and help- at least not yet. But she would soon, and I would learn that the Paranormal was not as safe as I once thought it was.

…

_Collapsing against the Cheery Blossom tree, I allowed myself to fall to my knees, the tears spilling down my cheeks as the memories I tried to supress many months ago rose to the surface once again. The scent of smoke filled my nose and the taste of ash settles along my tongue and throat, the heat seared along my skin, just like the strangers gaze. And beneath the cherry blossoms I let everything go and allowed myself to cry. The tears spilled down my cheeks, and I let all the anxiety and the uncertainty slip away._

_Whatever was about to happen to me, I was now able to welcome it with open arms. And a new outlook on life, I just didn't realise how much I was going to be able to see now._

**Read and Review: **What do you think of this Chapter? The foundation for the story are now in place, and my OC, Yuki, knows a little about the Paranormal side of life, the reason she does already will come to light much later, possibly in one of my own created Cases, but just wait and see.

So, now we are getting into the foundations for the first case, *evil smile* I wonder how she will react to Kuroda? I am still having her being all high and mighty just different than in the Manga/ Anime, though Naru walks in at the most awkward time, just how many secrets will she have to tell straight off the beginning.

Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far?


	5. Ghost Hunt- Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt; this manga/anime was written and illustrated by Fuyumi Omi. However, I do own this Plot (some of it, the original cases belong to already said author) and the OC's- Yuki and Ai Kuro, and anyone else I may add.

**Genres: **Drama, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, and anything else I forgot.

_Note: _This is a Ghost Hunt rewrite, I am swapping Mai for my OC and just wanted to see how Naru would go bossing around a girl, who was not only older than him but wasn't as clueless as Mai when it comes to Paranormal Activity. I may add a few new cases, but for the main part the cases may stay the same. I am still working on my Character's background so some things may be hazy for the time being.

**Ghost Hunt- Part 3**

_Collapsing against the Cheery Blossom tree, I allowed myself to fall to my knees, the tears spilling down my cheeks as the memories I tried to supress many months ago rose to the surface once again. The scent of smoke filled my nose and the taste of ash settles along my tongue and throat, the heat seared along my skin, just like the strangers gaze. And beneath the cherry blossoms I let everything go and allowed myself to cry. The tears spilled down my cheeks, and I let all the anxiety and the uncertainty slip away._

_Whatever was about to happen to me, I was now able to welcome it with open arms. And a new outlook on life, I just didn't realise how much I was going to be able to see now._

_Everyone knows a ghost story and as sure as was that something was wrong with me, my life was about to become one… a ghost story that is. Of the likes I have never seen nor heard before._

…

Worrying my lips with my teeth I had forgotten what or where I was supposed to be until I heard the shrill of excited girlish laughter. Lifting my head I stared up at the three girls that were walking with their arms linked together, huge smiles on their faces as the conversed with one another in excitement. Three gazes turned to stare at me and I was having déjà vu, Michiru, Ruka and Sayori stared at me with both equal parts surprise and worry on their faces.

Brushing a lock of hair behind my ears, everything that happened yesterday came crashing back, and a single tear slid down my cheek. Flicking it away before they saw Sayori came rushing up to me a large smile plastered on her face, "Yuki?" he voice filled with concern, then excitement, "Hey Yuki!" she called while frantically waving her hand.

Pulling myself to my feet, I attempted a smile, and nodded at the others as they made their way over to me; Ruka glanced at her feet, "Are you going home?"

Michiru fiddled with her hair as a thought struck her, "Remember Kazuya Shibuya," she said his name like a prayer and a stab of annoyance raced through me, "from yesterday? He said he wanted to join us!" I glanced at the bags they were carrying, and smiled at the pile of candy they had, they were really trying to impress him.

I stared up at the school, and the sun that was slowly descending behind the abandoned school building, a shiver ran down my spine as I turned in the direction of the setting sun. Shaking my head slightly, my throat was too constricted too speak. "Don't you want to stay?" Michiru asked surprise evident in her voice as she cut me a secretive sideway glances.

Finally finding my voice I spoke slowly and nonchalant, "No, not really." I said with a small shrug of my shoulder.

I was responded with shouts of shock and in Ruka's case a shout of outrage, "You're kidding me! I can't believe you!" she gasped as I turned to face her, knowing my face was blank but my eyes were burning in anger.

"Don't you want to see his beautiful smile again?" Sayori asked her voice calm but a hint of curiosity was thrown in for good measure.

A warm blush spread along my cheeks, as the girl's continued to titter in excitement, "Do you really think he would come?" and "He sure did scare us yesterday."

A thought sprung to me, _'I really did think he was a Spirit.' _But it wasn't my own thought and I couldn't figure out where it had come from.

Turning my back to the girl's as they discussed the room they were going to go to today, a voice interrupted their fun, and sent a shiver down my spine at the attempt to suppress their fury behind the words, "Excuse me…" lifting my head a girl stood before me with her arms crossed in annoyance, and her hair was in two no-nonsense plait, somewhat like a little girl, and her glasses obscured dark storm grey eyes.

Her uniform was impeccable and I couldn't help smirk at how her skirt fell down to her ankles, covering her legs, shifting my weight slightly, and my skinny jeans hugged closer to my thighs. She regarded me over her glasses, "Did I just hear you guys right? And Yuki, just what are _you_ doing here?"

Her voice was full of disdain and I threw my hair over my shoulders as I glared at her, my sister had mentioned this girl Kuroda, she always tried to steer clear of her and I could see why, she was rude and there was something nasty about her. "We were going to tell Ghost stories again today…" I trailed off with a small smile. Wondering why one girl could annoy me enough I was changing my mind like a psychopath.

"GHOST STORIES!?" she shouted at me in anger, as she stumbled forwards slightly, I took a quick step away from her as she balled her hands into fists.

"Yuki," a warm voice cut in sending a shiver down my spine at the way he caressed my name as it fell from his mouth as if he were rolling the syllables on his tongue, "You're here?" it was a question but he also seemed surprised.

Glancing from the handsome boy, Kazuya and the group of girls flocked around me beneath the shadow of the school, I suppressed a sigh, wondering what else was about to happen. The girl's all shrieked in excitement and clutched each other as they stared at him, while Kuroda stepped forward, "What are you doing here?" she demanded of him.

He raised an eyebrow slightly, "Oh, I'm here with these girls." He said as his gaze rested on me and me alone.

Kuroda fisted her hands, "A meeting? To tell Ghost Stories?" her voice was loud and annoyed and I was somewhat glad we were out in the open rather than in the confines of the classroom.

His gaze slipped from me as he turned his attention, to the very annoyed and frustrated girl before him, "Yes, and…"

Kuroda spun around and fixed me with a glare, "You of all people shouldn't be still dealing in this nonsense! Especially after what happened to your…" she threw her words into my face and stopped talking hallway through her sentence.

Everything froze and my eyes widened to saucers as I stared at her, a look of hurt crossed my face and the other's all froze behind me. Sayori reached for me and gently touched my arm, wondering how I was going to react. I drew my hand back, palm open as I was about to slap her senseless but then stopped as Kazuya moved fast enough to grasp my wrist as he stared down at me in shock. A spark of electricity sizzled down my arm from his touch and he dropped my arm as if he had been electrocuted.

Kuroda took a step back, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that, I just… I've had a headache since I came to school this morning. I didn't think before I spoke." She said her words running over the top of each other as a buzzing entered my ears.

_After what happened to your sister because of you, after she died in the fire._

Kazuya was staring down at me but I refused to meet his gaze, my eyes looking anywhere but at him and Kuroda, finally resting on the cherry blossoms, "You know I have fought with myself these pasts several months. I don't need that from you, especially as I have been denying myself something I loved so much." My voice was cold and clipped as a gust of wind spiralled around us, ripping my hair off my shoulders and sending it spiralling around my body.

Sayori brushed her fingers over my back and I settled slightly, missing the feel of my sister running her fingers through my hair, Ruka spoke up then her voice hard, "Having a headache is no excuse."

Kuroda snapped her head up again, a glint in her eyes, "But… I'm very psychic and when spirits gather I get a horrible headache. I've been having one all day, and it started last night, so there must be Spirits nearby- I thought it was because of you." she said her gaze resting on me, her eyes softening with contrite as she took in my broken expression. "Don't you know what you're doing?" she directed the question to the girl's behind me.

They all shrugged their shoulders and gave the same confused expression, and Kuroda continued on as if nothing had happened before, "When you tell each other ghost stories, low-level spirits gather around, when low-level spirits gather they call for high-level spirits that are more powerful."

I considered her words and realization dawned upon me, that's what I had been trying to do that night, I wanted to see what would happen if I tried to call energy to me and what happened was far more sinister than I had ever feared. The votive candles had tipped over and fire had spread through our house, what was going to happen this time?

"When that happens, it will be too late." Her voice was sinister and I had to agree with her, I knew what could happen if you played with things you didn't understand. "That's why you shouldn't be telling each other ghost stories for fun." She regarded us each slowly, even resting her gaze on Kazuya, her gaze lingering there for a while, "I would expect you to know better." She said her gaze flickering from me to the man still standing beside me.

Kazuya rested his chin on his fingers in a classic thinker pose as he stared at Kuroda, the sunlight playing in his black hair causing it to shimmer with blue and purple streaks, "I think your just imaging all this. This is why I don't like dealing with non-psychics." He said in exasperation a thrill running down my spine, he had dealt with psychics before? My curiosity was piqued but I held my tongue as he continued to question Kuroda, the other girls were all star-struck by Kazuya.

"Then tell me…" he said slowly cutting her a side-ways glance, "what do you sense from the old building, if you are really psychic?"

Kuroda furrowed her brow, "Well…I believe it's haunted with the spirits of old war victims." She paused far too long for me to actually believe her but the girls behind me huddled defensively together as we stood beneath the looming shadow of the building that we were currently discussing.

Kazuya spoke up, cutting off whatever else she was about to say, "Which war?"

Her laugh was taught, "World War 2, of course." She tried to come of nonchalant but her shoulders were strained, "I'm sure there used to be a hospital there as well; I have seen spirits of nurses and patients with many wounds." She sounded far surer of herself but I watched Kazuya as he brow furrowed in surprise or annoyance, it was really hard to tell with him.

Kazuya smirked slightly; "Really?" he said with profound disbelief, "I didn't know there was a hospital there during World War 2." He considered for a moment, "I heard that the school has been there since before the war. Could it have been a hospital school, perhaps?" his voice was condescending as he regarded Kuroda shrewdly.

Her eyebrows shot up as she continued to defend herself, her words becoming rushed as Kazuya continued to question her. Her shoulders were becoming even more tensed and she looked like she were about to explode in annoyance or fatigue from their consistent debate, "I don't know anything about that!" she finally exploded and continued on with exasperation, "I just know I saw them! But those people who aren't psychic like me wouldn't understand!"

Kazuya smiled for a moment and his gaze flickered to me, bright blue orbs boring into my hazel ones as he continued, "The Principal mentioned that he is upset because the Spirits in the old school building are preventing him from demolition it." His gaze flickered back to Kuroda when I dropped my gaze, "Why don't you exorcise the spirits for him with your "psychic powers"?" even I was able to hear the quotation arks around the last comment he threw at her.

Was there really going to be no end to their debate, I was becoming extremely uncomfortable out in the open like this as the sun slowly began its descent behind the old building in question that caused the shadows to stretch and languidly move closer towards us. Not to mention the man/ boy whatever beside me was close enough that I could feel the brush of his shirt against my bare arm whenever one of us moved just so. I felt like this debate was never going to end.

"Excuse me…" the voice was small coming from behind me and I jolted in surprise, forgetting that Michiru, Sayori and Ruka were behind us all along. I noticed the way Ruka skewered my arm with her gaze as it brushed against Kazuya's elbow as he too had turned towards the noise. Michiru I noticed also regarded me with hostility, the only one that even attempted to smile at me was Sayori, but even her smile fell pretty quickly.

"Shibuya, can I cancel this evening?" Michiru said, her gaze wondering anywhere else but at me, and all over Kazuya I noticed with some annoyance.

"Me, too." Ruka said her words on a sigh as she pursed her lips, "I don't really feel like telling Ghost stories anymore." She wound a long strand of hair around her finger while glancing up at Kazuya from beneath her lashes.

His lips twitched slightly as if he were going to smile but his lips pulled up in a sarcastic smirk, "No problem. We'll do it again some other time." He said his voice nonchalant as he regarded the ring of three girls that made their way towards him, effectively closing him off from me.

Taking a step back I went to turn and walk off, just as Kuroda huffed and snapped something unintelligible as she stalked off. I went to follow suit but my name spoken caused me to falter, and stop mid-step, "Ahh… Miss Kuro?" back to the pleasantries, I wondered what happened to using my first name?

I turned to see Kazuya staring at me something flickered in the dark depths of his gaze as he regarded me over the head of the three girls that were now all staring at me some in annoyance and Ruka even narrowed her eyes at me. "Yes?" I said insanely annoyed that my voice even threatened to crack on that one single word.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he said as he gestured to the way he wanted to walk, which annoyingly enough was in the opposite direction with which I was facing. Turning on my heals I stared up at his face which told me that he would most definitely not take no for an answer. The girls were silent as I stepped past them to get to Kazuya but their expressions all showed the same emotion- they were extremely jealous.

"Sure." I muttered as I stepped away from then and Kazuya slowly began to walk down the cobblestone path obviously waiting for me to either catch up to him or follow him, but bet was on the latter. So I decided to follow him.

His voice was soft that I had to strain to hear him, "She isn't one of your classmates, but do you know her?" he asked carefully, obviously remembering my outburst from the morning when he thought I was just a school girl.

My sister had mentioned her one or twice before, only telling me she didn't like being anywhere near her, "Yes but… I have never really spoken to her before today." I said honestly.

It seemed that he appreciated my honesty and replied in kind, "I do wonder if she is really psychic?" he muttered to himself and I wondered if I were actually meant to hear.

I shrugged my shoulder even though he didn't turn to look at me, "If that's what she says then she must be." I said and then considered something else, "By the way I wanted to ask but how is that man doing, the one you call Lin?"

Now he turned to look at me something in his gaze told me I brought up the perfect solution, "I wanted to speak to you about that too. He sprained his leg pretty bad and won't be able to stand up alone for quite a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How do you know him?" I asked, my curiosity finally getting ahead of me.

"Assistant." He said his voice blank of all emotion but something like amusement glittered in his eyes. I was utterly confused.

"Oh, then your boss really scared me. And I'm sorry I caused his accident." I said looking down at my hands as my fingers twisted together in embarrassment.

Kazuya stopped and stared at me, "The other way around. I'm his Boss. He's _MY_ assistant." I stared at him as his words finally sunk in and then I couldn't help but remember the stress on the word 'my'. My head was whirling with the new found knowledge as he continued on as if the world hadn't just tipped upside down beneath him like I felt it had, "So now… I have a problem because my assistant is too injured to work. Don't you think you're responsible for this Yuki Kuro?"

My eyes widened, "Wait a minute. You can't blame this entirely on me, " I said my hands balling into fists as I stared at him but then I paused and let out a long suffering breath, "I do admit I am partially responsible."

He nodded and then spoke, "I won't be bothered with telling you the cost of the camera, I know for a fact you won't be able to pay it and further more…" I froze as he said that, how did he know I couldn't pay? How much did he know about my current predicament? "As I know that you can't pay me back would you maybe consider, filling in as my assistant?"

"You mean to be your, Kazuya Shibuya's assistant?" I whispered, my words leaving my lips on a breathe. I couldn't help the small shiver that traced its way down my spine as he stared at me with rich blue orbs, the exact shade of the blouse I was wearing I noticed as my cheeks began to warm.

"Right." He said with a slow and exaggerated roll of his eyes, "Did you not just hear me?" he asked sarcastically as my warm cheeks began to fully darken to a blush.

His assistant? A whispered voice told me to say yes but my fear of doing something stupid again told me to run and never look back. A light breeze whispered around us causing his soft black hair to lift and his eyes to glance around him furtively as if he unsure of something. The look he turned to me was filled with sadness and the memory of my sister's grave came plummeting back to me and I spoke without thinking, "I would love to be your assistant."

**Read and Review: **How stupid could you be to decide you fate on such a whim? God I love this Character, she is possibly by far one of my favourite OC's that I have created in all and any of my stories. Unfortunately, she still retains some stupidity but wait until she finds out what Kazuya Shibuya, Naru, and Oliver Davis, whatever the hell you want to call him does.

I really hope you like how she will react to some things and think about others and I hope you like her strange yet futile attachment (but is it really futile) to Naru. Read to find out how this story is going to end because just for a heads up, I do like a happy ending…


	6. Assistant- Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt; this manga/anime was written and illustrated by Fuyumi Omi. However, I do own this Plot (some of it, the original cases belong to already said author) and the OC's- Yuki and Ai Kuro, and anyone else I may add.

**Genres: **Drama, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, and anything else I forgot.

_Note: _This is a Ghost Hunt rewrite, I am swapping Mai for my OC and just wanted to see how Naru would go bossing around a girl, who was not only older than him but wasn't as clueless as Mai when it comes to Paranormal Activity. I may add a few new cases, but for the main part the cases may stay the same. I am still working on my Character's background so some things may be hazy for the time being.

**Assistant!?- Part 1**

_His assistant? A whispered voice told me to say yes but my fear of doing something stupid again told me to run and never look back. A light breeze whispered around us causing his soft black hair to lift and his eyes to glance around him furtively as if he unsure of something. The look he turned to me was filled with sadness and the memory of my sister's grave came plummeting back to me and I spoke without thinking, "I would love to be your assistant."_

_I never realised how stupid I could have been to decide my fate on such a whim. But I had never looked back since then, well I did but only on the mistakes I made those few months ago. But what I did that day would never be counted as a mistake in my eyes, I would only ever consider it as the new path my life would take._

_It was the path that I thought I was always destined to take, but so many things had changed since then, my obsession had grown to a need and if I didn't do this then I might as well have taken my sister's place and forfeited the life my sister and the Firemen had saved._

_I would never regret this decision, the only thing I knew I would ever regret is the fact that my sister wasn't there to see me take the first few steps into my new life. At least that's what I had originally thought in the beginning. And for all my knowledge on psychic abilities, ghosts and monsters, I would never have been prepared for what was going to happen next…_

…

I was still reeling from the shock of the news he had unceremoniously thrown my way like a curve ball that I had no chance of catching let alone hitting. It was like a light began to shine down on us and Angels began to sing praises as everything began to fall into place, everything I had dreamed of for years was waiting before me like a delicious table of fruits, cheese and wine. Yet I wasn't able to touch it, let alone take part of the forbidden fruit.

Everything was falling into place at the hands of the stranger before me, this seventeen year old had appeared out of nowhere and annoyed me from Hades and back and yet he may very well be my salvation. How twisted could my life really become?

He gazed at me with what I could only discern as triumph as his mouth twitched at the corner. A niggling thought began to curl its way into my mind and butterflies began to erupt in the pit of my stomach sending me roiling through so many emotions. Annoyance was a main one especially because all he would do was smirk at me, and excitement at the possibility at what he was truly offering me and least but not all pure euphoria- I was so happy I was practically up in Cloudland.

Even as all my emotions began to settle, I noticed that concern was forcing its way to the front of my mind, why ha I agreed so suddenly? After consideration I knew I would have said yes anyway, but why so quickly? Even after all my inner turmoil died down I was still unsure and confused. I didn't understand why I had agreed to be his assistant so quickly and I was beginning to doubt my choice but there was no way I was going to confide in him about that. He would be more than furious. I could imagine him being positively livid if I told him no now.

Something wormed its way inside my mind and I began to slowly question him, "What do you do Kazuya Shibuya?" I asked. I really wanted to know but a part of me shied away from learning the truth about this strange yet familiar stranger. You know, that familiar stranger that you swear you saw somewhere else but couldn't quite remember. It's not like we had formally met before unless you consider my momentary lapse of sanity at my sister's grave and seeing a spectral form of him there with me at the time- a familiar stranger. But he had seemed so much more, wounded and lost then, then, well the man before me now.

His eyes met mine and his mouth curled up into a sardonic grin, "Ghost Hunting." Did he actually just utter the two craziest words in the same sentence, together to create an actual meaning?

After those two words were spoken past his lips I thought that they were being repeated and echoed around the room in a cacophony of noise. Ghost Hunting. Those two words kept up a constant stream of repeated words in my mind, never ceasing as he continued to watch me. The camera I had broken came unbidden back into my mind's eye, the strange dials and wires, it was an infra-red camera and I hadn't noticed that much.

Just who the hell was this guy? He may as well be the most amazing stranger I had ever met. And the most handsome man I have ever met but I was not going to be telling him either of those, especially the latter.

His sardonic look stayed in place as he began to speak giving me a brief yet unflattering smirk, "The literal translation I guess would be to eliminate Evil Spirits." He obviously took my silence for not understanding what he was saying, so I didn't bother to correct him at all. But I guess my annoyance overwhelmed my sanity… and I- what was the saying… 'Spoke before thinking'. I don't know but I was doing a lot of that lately.

I couched slightly and he stared at me as my own lip began to twitch, "I know what it means."

Of course I would know what it means after all I had been obsessed with it for several years, the Paranormal. Psychic abilities, ghosts and monster, you name it and I had probably read about it and wished that it had existed. And here now was a handsome boy who claimed he was a real live Ghost Hunter.

That, I was never going to be able to forget, had appeared as a spectral anomaly at my sisters grave, if this wasn't fate I don't know what is. Just as I thought my world was beginning to fall into place, as one world could with so many empty places and shadows, it had to be tipped upside down again and all reason lost. As that thought came to me I glanced back up to meet his gaze, which I could only discern as thoughtful as he watched me through his thick lashes.

"Do you now?" he stated as I continued to half-smile at him but I didn't elaborate any further. That seemed to annoy him just a little as he regarded me coldly.

After all he had no right to know about my past… yet. I knew that if I worked for him for just this one time he would forget about the girl that had hurt his assistant and had to replace him. So I didn't need to explain my life or why in particular I held knowledge about the one thing that he too seemed to be very knowledgeable about. And I sure as hell was not going to explain about my sister, or what I had seen the night she died or the fact that I had seen his exact likeness beside my sister's grave.

He continued on as all these thoughts whirled around in my head, "I'm with the Shibuya Psychic Research Centre hired by the school Principal to do research on the old school building." I had never heard of the Shibuya Psychic Research Centre before but I only knew a few names such as the Society for Paranormal Research with was located in England. Sigh- no chance of getting there anytime soon. I was an idiot not to figure it out sooner.

"Psychic Research Centre…" I trailed off and then continued talking as if I hadn't noticed the way he was opening his mouth to intervene, on apparently my behalf, "as in a research centre studying and cataloguing Psychic Phenomena?" I said my voice just a little patronising at having known something he thought I wouldn't.

He smirked, "Yes and I'm the President." He said as smug as one could get.

Huh? What in the world of all psychic phenomena, ghosts, psychic abilities and monsters had I gotten myself into? This was my dream but it just so happened that an annoying seventeen year old boy (who was I must admit ridiculously handsome) was looking down on me as if I were some insignificant speak of dust. And in some ways I agreed with him wholeheartedly. I may hold some knowledge about the paranormal, things I had gathered myself and others I had learned through books. But I had nothing on him and this I was absolutely certain.

A favourite one of mine was written by a famous man with significant PK abilities (Psychokinesis) _Mr Oliver Davis, _another dream of mine was to meet said man and have him sign my copy of his text.

I started as he sprawled himself down on a parch bench, stretching his long legs out like a lazy cat. The afternoon sky was beginning to darken the clouds becoming tinged with a rich rosy glow. "One week ago," he started slowly, "the school Principal came to hire us to work on this assignment." I nodded in understanding, staying marginally far from him and didn't even think about sitting down beside him, "He asked us to look into the phenomena that a rash of accidents always happened when they tried to demolish the old school building."

I clasped my hands beside my back and stood side-ways glancing at the large imposing building in question, "Apparently, there's a strange rumour that the old school is cursed." A rumour that my sister had whispered to me over the light of the candles many months ago, but apparently wasn't just a rumour. At least the school Principal and the man sprawled before me didn't seem to think so, he seemed to think the rumours were quite true.

Woe unto me that this man just might be my salvation out of the darkness I had wrapped around myself like a shield that was slowly being prised from my tight grip.

Something occurred to me, "So, you're working for the school Principal, but aren't you a Transfer Student?" I really hoped that he wasn't because if he were at the school long enough he would learn my secret, the one I had tried to keep hidden for so long, and this one had nothing to do with my sister's unsightly end.

He raised an eyebrow, surprised, "Why would I transfer here to do research?!" his voice was incredulous as he stared at me.

Confusion swirled within me along with the faint feeling of relief, "But yesterday," had it only been yesterday my world began to fall apart and then back into place by the hands of this handsome stranger, "you said you were a transfer student."

He smirked slightly, "I may have said such nonsense… but you were talking about Ghost Stories, weren't you? That's why."

I smiled at him slowly, "I see." He gazed at me as something flickered in his sapphire depths, "You might hear something about the old school building."

"Perceptive aren't we." he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and then stopped as he continued to talk, "But as I take it; neither were you a student here so why pray tell, were you here?"

I froze and everything from that day came back, why I was in the school after so many months and why I was there, gathering my sister's things. I thought quickly and smirked, "It doesn't concern you in the least; especially after you forced me to become you Assistant through coercion."

He stood quickly and made his way towards me almost like a panther stalking his prey, a dark sexy panther… "Perhaps I may have chosen better than I thought." He stared at me and then smirked at the blush that was warming my cheeks. He blinked and then took a step back carefully, almost as if he was attempting to control himself, but from doing what I wasn't so sure.

"My original goal, "he said cutting me a look as he once again folded himself gracefully into the seat, "was to gather information among the students. And I wanted to know, did you talk about it?"

My voice was breathless, having whiplash from his strange moment of I guess intimacy when he let his guard down and seemed to really show his true self, which was confusing, "Yes…" I winced at the way my voice cracked, "Michiru told us the story." Glad that my voice was now level, and so did my sister I wanted to add but held my tongue.

"Wait." He placed his hand into his coat jacket and when he removed it I saw the waning light of the sun glint of a voice recorder, he clicked it and then looked at me, "Start." He demanded.

…

"I see." Click.

I had taken several long minutes for me to recount the entire story with every detail, sometimes my voice wavered as I added a part my sister had told me that Michiru had left out, or not known. His intense gazed would snap up to my face when my voice would crack as if he were trying to discern the reason behind it but I kept my face neutral. I wasn't going to tell and he didn't seem like the kind of person to ask.

He reached down beside him and procured a bag I hadn't realised was already sitting there waiting for him, just how much was I missing because he kept me off balance every time he shot me a glance with those intense blue eyes. "So how much of the stories do you think is true?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer, "I know it's true there were many people who died while the old building was in use."

He flipped open the notebook and I couldn't help but smile at the perfectly written _English_ writing. Wait… English? I stared at the text but he didn't seem to notice my probing gaze as I stared at the notebook. My parents had made it imperative that we learnt the language, and that was the only reason I was able to read Oliver Davis's text because it too was in English.

He slowly listed all the accidents that had occurred while pulling out the relevant data; it was strangely efficient and alluring at the same time. His voice was far away and I heard what he was saying at a distance, "Until 18 years ago, when the old building was still being used as a part of the main campus one or two people died every year." A shiver ran down my spine "However…" his voice finally caught my attention as I stared at him, "there is no evidence that any demolition workers ever died."

He continued to explain about the little girl that had been held for ransom but had died before she could be reunited with her parents, this part I hadn't heard of before and I wanted to weep for the poor child. And apparently the teacher's suicide was also held as fact and not a ghost story. The truth about the old school building was far darker than even I had thought, staring at the building in question I shivered at the way the sun no longer illuminated it with its brilliance but shadows now held sway.

I couldn't help but notice how calm and collected he seemed as he listed off each tragedy as if he didn't feel a thing for the people that had lost their lives to the old school building. That, unfortunately was a flaw that I couldn't help but to not overlook.

"The teacher apparently according to medical records suffered from neurosis. They found a suicide note that he left behind." I didn't even want to know how he had gotten his hands (pale and slender I noticed and wondered what it would feel like to have then run through my hair and down my neck) on those medical records.

"Impressive." I muttered.

He glanced my way, "This is nothing. Don't underestimate my investigative skills." I will keep that in mind.

"What about the truck that ran out of control and harmed all those students?" I asked wondering aloud.

He continued on as if I hadn't really spoken but he still answered my question in a calm and efficient manner. Apparently there was a gym class in session and the driver had been intoxicated, he passed me a news article that pretty much explained what he said with much more detail and a far more biased opinion, "They had to stop demolition of the building because of that accident but some still believe it was because of the rumours about the building."

I nodded, I knew the rumours, now all of them thanks to Kazuya but something still seemed off, strange. Nothing really added up. If he were here to show that there were no Spirits trapped inside the building then what was he doing here as a Ghost Hunter? It just didn't make any sense.

"None of these events convince me that these rumours are true." I jolted into a more rigid position as I had been resting most of my weight on my right leg. It was as if he had read my mind, he cut me a sly glance at the change in my demeanour and stature as he continued on, "People may believe that the building is ill-omened but clearly there is an explanation for each of these accidents." I truly wanted to know what he was thinking but I held my tongue.

"Something tells me that this assignment will not reveal anything out of the ordinary." He stated matter of fact.

I relaxed my stature and let out a long breath I didn't even know I had been holding in, "Well, it seems that you don't need any help from me." I said as I handed him back the information he had gathered and handed over to me to look over.

His icy look sent a shiver down my spine and not the delicious kind I had been experiencing around his company, no this was more like ice trailing down my spine down to my lower back as he glowered at me, "No, I really think you are obliged to help me." He quipped back, his voice curt.

I sighed and my breath stirred in the late night air as a shiver ran down my body that had nothing to do with his death glare, something was still amiss and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "As you wish…" I held my tongue and bit back a laugh as I fought hard not to say, _Master_.

He stared at me for a long moment and then turned around; his coat flapping around him like bat wings, and something told me he wouldn't like that particular comparison much. Watching his retreating figure I couldn't help a small bubble of excitement that exploded in my chest and wove its way through my body, warming me. Lips pulling up in a grin I ran after his retreating figure, listening to the sound of my footfalls on the cobblestone path as I followed this man into a new found future. One I had only dreamed about for years… it seems Fate has a funny way of dealing with things.

And I thought in all honesty, Fate owed me a favour. And hopefully it had something to do with the man I was following now.

**Read and Review:** Sorry for the really long worded Chapter, but I wanted to get through the part where he demands her to be his assistant and tells her information about the case, next Chapter is a little more interesting but still a follow up Chapter from this. EDITED CHAPTER!

The cases will be split up a lot more than I originally planned, maybe spanning six to even eight Chapters each. There is so much I forgot that went on in the manga.

I was originally trying to break it up like the anime did but I didn't realised that the Manga didn't do it that way. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this Chapter and the ones to come… please review!


	7. Assistant- Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt; this manga/anime was written and illustrated by Fuyumi Omi. However, I do own this Plot (some of it, the original cases belong to already said author) and the OC's- Yuki and Ai Kuro, and anyone else I may add.

**Genres: **Drama, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, and anything else I forgot.

_Note: _This is a Ghost Hunt rewrite, I am swapping Mai for my OC and just wanted to see how Naru would go bossing around a girl, who was not only older than him but wasn't as clueless as Mai when it comes to Paranormal Activity. I may add a few new cases, but for the main part the cases may stay the same. I am still working on my Character's background so some things may be hazy for the time being.

_And so without further ado and all that, File 1: CASE START! Sort of… Assistant- Part 2_

AliceWalker121 and anyone else interested in knowing this, there is a lot of fluff in this Chapter, but for the time being it is mainly Yuki musing about Naru. Enjoy! I know that I would think the same as her if I were up against the man who resembled the narcissus flower. And without further ado…

**Assistant!?- Part 2**

_He stared at me for a long moment and then turned around; his coat flapping around him like bat wings, and something told me he wouldn't like that particular comparison much. Watching his retreating figure I couldn't help a small bubble of excitement that exploded in my chest and wove its way through my body, warming me. _

_Lips pulling up in a grin I ran after his retreating figure, listening to the sound of my footfalls on the cobblestone path as I followed this man into a new found future. One I had only dreamed about for years… it seems Fate has a funny way of dealing with things._

_And I thought in all honesty, Fate owed me a favour. And hopefully it had something to do with the man I was following now. And who I was willing to follow for forever… _

…

Standing in awe I stared at all the microphones lined up like little toy soldiers but these sure weren't even close to being toys; they were both bulky and expensive. Extremely expensive if he though I couldn't even pay for a strange camera there was no way I was going to afford to fix these if I broke them.

"Take those microphones down and gather them up," his voice directly behind me startled me and I bit back a yelp of fear, "I'll get the mike stands." He said his voice filled with something like mirth at my own expense.

"What do you use these microphones for?" I asked wondering if they were to see if there was any noise activity going on inside the building like say knocking sounds or doors banging closed, etcetera. They were only some of the nine listed phenomena of a poltergeist if I had read that correctly somewhere, but I couldn't quite place where I had read it.

"Generally, I suppose microphones are used to collect sound." His voice was sarcastic and of course condescending, I so wanted to wipe the smirk of his face with the back of my hand. Dam narcissist…

I let out a hiss at his exasperated tone and the sardonic words, "That is not what I was asking you and for the record, I am not stupid enough to think that."

He may have told me he was a Ghost Hunter, and a known one at that but there was no way in Hades I was going to tell him about my little obsession. A small part of me holed up in a corner (something like Tamaki Suoh's mushroom corner- if you don't know who that is then you have never felt love*)and tried to become as small and miniscule as it could possibly become to escape all notice- especially Naru's hawk like gaze.

However, a part of me wanted to dance around in my underwear for the entire world to see and let my knowledge become known. I wasn't sure I was even brave enough to go with the latter. I just couldn't wait to see his face when he finally realised I knew more than I was letting on.

With that in mind I placed a fake yet happy smile on my face and all but skipped over to a microphone as he continued to speak, "It's dangerous to go into a haunted building that you're not yet familiar with. So it's important to first collect as much information as possible from outside of the building." I heard the slide of metal and a click as he dismantled a stand, "For example, record sound from outside or set up cameras around the building."

I watched him for a bit and began to notice the quick efficiency of his fingers with dismantling the equipment as if he had been doing this for years, and I wandered what else he could do, with his fingers that is? My thoughts were becoming a little more salacious then I intended so I decided to change the subject, hoping I didn't sound to forward with my questioning.

"Let me guess, you aren't even the least bit concerned about that haunted building?" This was nothing like what I had expected an investigation would be like on a haunted house, it was far more methodical and efficient then I thought. But I guess the theory was far stranger than the actual experimental side of the paranormal world. I just couldn't wait to learn more from someone who obviously knew what he was doing though I was loathsome to admit it.

"Not particularly." He muttered as he stood up taking the equipment with him. He seemed so sure of himself I began to wonder if he was even the slightest bit concerned about all the rumours and whether or not he had actually believed any of them in the first place.

I followed behind him and continued to question him, "Just for curiosities sake, why are you doing this at your age?" It had occurred to me that he may only be a measly one year younger than me but he was without a doubt far more knowledgeable. And personally I was trying to get over that one year gap as well, it felt awkward to be his assistant when he was younger, but it also felt right. Strange?

"Because they needed me." He stated without hesitation not even turning his head to look at me. He sounded so sure of himself that I began to feel envious that he knew without a doubt why he was here, whereas I was still floundering around in the dark- which right now wasn't such a bad thing. Seeing as he was a Ghost Hunter and all.

I was still curious and the words continued to tumble from my lips unbidden, "But there must have been a case you couldn't solve?"

This time he looked at me out of the corner of his eye, with one eyebrow raised (of course I had always wanted to that but always look startled, so the world just happened to allow the narcissist to look both condescending and sexy at the same time) as he placed the stand carefully in the back of a large utility van, "Never." He smirked, full of self-appreciation, "I always can."

Wow. I was speechless this guy, there were just no words that could describe him. One day someone was going to knock the hubris right out of him (because he so had no right to hold such god-like arrogance). "How impressive!" I couldn't help the way my voice dripped with sarcasm but then I mumbled out honestly, "You're not only handsome but you're capable enough to get this difficult job done."

I was leaning over to place the stuff gently into the back of the van and noticed the way he paused to help me, his head turned my way as something flickered in his dark gaze, "You think… I'm handsome?" I noticed the way he paused and I wandered if he was as unsure as he sounded, it seems our little nerd had never charted the hard road of love, but then again neither had I… ever. Sad isn't it? And I knew there was no way my thoughts would go there about Kazuya.

"Ahh…" the way he was looking at me warmed my cheeks, "I guess so."

I drew back and he turned away from me sharply as if warding off a blow, "I see, at least you have good taste."

I stared at his broad back and noticed the way he was well defined, and the way his arms flexed as he moved the instruments around. He didn't say anything as he seemed to be searching for something, I stared at him and tried to move my gaze to the contents of the car and was embarrassed when I couldn't look away from him.

Just like last time I noticed the way his black shirt clung to his chest, and the way his jeans were low on his hips. It seemed to me he was partial to the colour black just as I was to the colour blue and every time he had glanced my way I found myself adoring the colour even more.

Which were now staring at me with a defined smirk on his pale perfect face, I was absolutely stunned. Of course he knew he was completely and utterly handsome, he didn't need some girl to tell him that and his smirk told me that anyway. Both his looks and his title were impressive but what was really the most stunning thing was his narcissistic behaviour.

He was worse than the man that created the legend Narcissus. He was without a doubt the most beautiful man I had ever seen but he doesn't seem to be one to return anyone's affection. This I was possibly going to learn the hard way. Hopefully he doesn't perish away into a flower over a pool he stared at to see his own reflection.

From now on I was going to call him Naru- because of his narcissistic behaviour.

"Come here!" he demanded as he finally stopped rustling around in the back of the van as if he had found something he was looking for.

I sighed, and crossed my arms under my mall chest, "So I helped you and it's getting dark so can I go now?" I asked carefully waiting for his annoyed reaction.

He pulled a curtain aside to reveal television monitors and VCR cases, as well as other paraphernalia I had no idea what they were but was willing to learn. Even though after we were completely finished here, doing whatever needed to be done, I would probably never see him again. As those thoughts weighed me down I tried to shake them off as a small breeze ruffled my hair and caused the long tendril to brush against Naru's back.

Shoving my hair roughly behind my ear I tried to not shiver at such a tiny amount of contact between us, it wasn't like he was touching me intimately or anything, hell I couldn't even imagine Naru willingly holding my hand. And I loved calling him Naru in my mind. Note the in my mind part, God I was becoming crazy.

"Let's carry them out!"

I gaped at him, "You mean, all of them?" I couldn't help the way I stressed the last part of the sentence.

He sighed, "We are going to need everything."

I couldn't help but stare at all the mechanical equipment and all the wires and leads that seemed to go on forever. Just what in all paranormal phenomenon's had this got to do with Ghost Hunting? Maybe I didn't know as much as I thought I did, I mean I had a firm understanding of the psychic side and ghosts and spirits and all the really spiritual stuff but I didn't understand what this kind of stuff had to do with Ghost Hunting.

"Kazuya," I questioned carefully, hoping not to wound his ego, "do you really know how to use this kind of equipment?"

"I am intelligent, unlike you." I didn't even have a chance to quip back at him when he strode off; holding several pieces of metal I assumed would become some kind of book case like structure, "Let's go!"

…

The large imposing building stood before me like a monster waiting to swallow its prey stupid enough to wander within the near vicinity of it. I stopped just before the doorway as Kazuya threw the doors open wide, the hinges creaking loudly. The sound was not only startling but ominous. Stepping forward I was close enough to Naru to feel the warmth of his body, my shoulder brushed against his back and he glanced over his shoulder at me, "Are we really going inside?" I asked embarrassed at how my voice shook.

He stepped away from me carefully and I couldn't help the small sliver of disappointment that entered my mind, "Of course. Don't worry; I won't make you go inside by yourself."

He sounded much like a knight in shining armour but the smirk he gave me made me think of a handsome dark knight, one you should be running from so you weren't ravished by his gaze. Even in the dire circumstance I couldn't help the way my mind wandered to the curve of his lips even if he was being sarcastic and annoying. He may be seventeen but he knew how to hold himself and speak to seem much more mature and I had never been attracted to anyone as much as I was to him.

Which in all honesty was completely ridiculous because I had only met him yesterday, had it been only yesterday? I couldn't help but remember that vision several months ago…

He had appeared like fog unto the morning, expected but should have vanished long ago yet still here he stood. And he was asking me to go inside that building again after what happened yesterday. What have I gotten myself into?

Standing in the foyer goose bumps appeared on my arms and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end, I had forgotten the creepy feeling I had felt yesterday after all that had happened. My heals squeaked against the floorboards which was weird shouldn't it be clattering?

"Let's use this room." Naru said as he opened a door to the left of the doorway on the first floor, as I wandered to where he was I couldn't help but stare up at the creepy staircase, the shadows undulating.

Placing the metal rods down, the sound of metal on wood filled the silence; he turned to me, "Could you build a shelf please?" I walked up to the table and stared at the metal, wondering how in hell I was supposed to make this into a shelf, "I'm going to bring in more equipment."

I whirled around as he stopped at the door, "You're going to leave me in here all by myself?!" I asked incredulous and to be slightly honest.

He turned back, his hand resting gently against the doorframe, "Would you rather carry the equipment. It probably weights 40KGs." He said his gaze moving down my small frame, there was no way I could carry around something that I roughly weighed the same amount as me.

My shoulders fell in defeat, "I'll build the shelf." He didn't wait to hear my answer and was already gone, "Hurry back." I muttered hoping he didn't hear me.

Faint light still reached me from the sun, which now was entering through the windows and wasn't as low as I had originally thought. Stepping around the table slowly I stared at the lifeless pile of metal, reaching out a trembling hand I went to touch it and stopped as a faint noise reached my strained ears. I hadn't realised the moment I entered the building I had been waiting for something to make a noise. It was faint and I turned my head trying to see where the noise was coming from inside the room.

BOOM! The sound of something crashing or slamming terrified the living daylights out of me. "Kyaaah!" I couldn't help the girlish scream that forced its way out of my throat as I threw my hands up to cover my ears against the shrill noise.

Staring around me wildly I knew my hair must be a mess and I must resemble something like a deer in headlights. I forced myself to calm down and slowly began to regulate my breathing, all that meditation my mother had taught me was finally becoming a tool I could use in this gig I found myself unceremoniously placed in. It was nothing; I tried to keep telling myself like an unending mantra.

Footsteps. I heard the soft fall of feet against wood, and a shuffle as a hand curled around the door; I froze as the slender fingers tensed gently. Slowly sliding the door open, to reveal… Naru.

I gasped and then tried not to show my surprise as he stared at me with a cold calculating gaze, wires were resting against his waist as he shifted a hand to hold it all in place. "Ah…" I said as his eyes widened slightly, resting on my mussed up hair.

Running my fingers through my hair I was glad they were painted a light purple (my nails that is, most definitely not my hair), which calmed my nerves further. Grabbing a hair-tie that was loose against my wrist I tied my hair up in a messy high ponytail. Letting it fall against my back, and liking the feel of the solid weight against my back. Centring myself I stared at his back, my eyes narrowing at him in annoyance for startling me.

"Don't just stand there. Get to work!" he snapped at me.

Whirling around, my hair whipped against my face, I forced it away in fury and considered chopping it all off and knowing I never would. I was resolved no matter what my hormones did around this excruciatingly handsome man he was far too narcissistic for me, at least that's what I tried to tell myself. I really did! Honest!

Sigh.

**Read and Review:** The case in the manga spans at least 200 pages so I have decided to break the Chapters up to at least 2,000 words plus in some cases. Please bear with me as I know that some of the cut off won't be all that dignified…

*Tamaki Suoh is from a really cute anime called **Ouran High School Host Club. **It's a really adorable anime with 24 episodes and I watch it when I am feeling down, and always finish it without fail.

Please tell me what you think so far?


	8. Assistant- Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt; this manga/anime was written and illustrated by Fuyumi Omi. However, I do own this Plot (some of it, the original cases belong to already said author) and the OC's- Yuki and Ai Kuro, and anyone else I may add.

**Genres: **Drama, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, and anything else I forgot.

_Note: _This is a Ghost Hunt rewrite, I am swapping Mai for my OC and just wanted to see how Naru would go bossing around a girl, who was not only older than him but wasn't as clueless as Mai when it comes to Paranormal Activity. I may add a few new cases, but for the main part the cases may stay the same. I am still working on my Character's background so some things may be hazy for the time being.

**Assistant!?- Part 3**

_It was like every time he even glanced my way he set fire to my skin and every time he smirked at me I wanted to wipe it off his face by kissing him. I couldn't be this out of control around him because if I let myself even accept the fact that he was alluring then I knew I was going to let my secrets spill._

_Like blood from a wound, and I really wasn't prepared for that._

_I was resolved no matter what my hormones did around this excruciatingly handsome man he was far too narcissistic for me, at least that's what I tried to tell myself. _

_I tried, I really did._

…

Taking a step back I smiled up at my handy work, the shelving was now perfectly structured and all the televisions and VCRs were perfectly in place. I could have sworn I saw Naru use a ruler to make it perfect but had quickly discarded that as me trying to make him seem a little to imperfect. It was really impressive all this equipment, as well as expensive. I couldn't help but be in awe of all of it.

The sound of something being placed gently against the table behind me caused me to turn around, "Ah, what's that?" I asked staring at the strange metal contraption.

He was silent and then sighed in annoyance, "It's a tape recorder." He said in exasperation.

"Obviously." I said after a closer inspection of the metal device, it was a larger version if the one he had used when I retold the story of the old building with much more dials and wires.

"But this one is a little special. It can record up to 24 hours. This is what we plug our mike into." He said a little smugly, not needing any further probing from me to explain as if he knew when I needed the extra information without me pestering him for it.

I stared at it for a little bit becoming confused, "But, what's it for?" I really still didn't understand the use of electrical equipment to see if spirits or ghosts were around because didn't they cause malfunctions to happen in electrical equipment. But that was just what I had read; I had yet to have actual experience with this kind of paranormal stuff.

A silence ensued and he spoke through gritted teeth, "I hate having to explain everything to amateurs." His eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at me, though his nose scrunched up in distaste, but that was cute and extremely adorable.

My hands curled into fists and his eyes slowly travelled from my trembling shoulders to my hands, "You knew I was an amateur when you hired me." I spat out, though I wasn't as stupid as he thought.

It's just that I tended to stay away from everything that was plugged into a circuit breaker; those things seemed to fuse out when I was around. Lots of things that sparked I tended to stay away from, my sister was the one into all the new iPhones and iPads and whatnot. "If you have a problem with that then I will cease to help you." I was glad my voice was level and I tried to match his sardonic tone.

He may be more intelligent than me when it came to electrical equipment and whatever else he had going on inside that head of his but he had to remember I was one year older and there was no way I was ever going to let that go. My breath was causing my chest to heave in repressed fury and I couldn't help but blush at the way his gaze flickered over me and then to my eyes.

"It's to record the sound of a ghost or anything else unusual. All day today I recorded the sound of the First Floor through the window, just as a test." He said carefully flicking his gaze away from me. And staring around at the room that was now completely set up, thanks to me might I add.

"Thank you." I mumbled, cutting my gaze away from his face, "So that microphone from earlier was a preliminary test?" I asked. I did notice that this time when he answered my question, I didn't have to prod him to elaborate on the meaning; he instead decided to supply the information willingly.

His eyes widened, "Correct. Tonight, we'll set the mike and recorder in the room."

A shiver passed down my spine at his assent that I had done or said something right. "You don't stay overnight?" I asked, thoughts entering my mind about him lying sprawled on the ground with his shirt slightly open as he moved restless with unfound sleep. And a small smile, like the one I had seen on his face beside my sister's grave as he reached out a hand for me to join him.

"Not yet." He said his voice cutting off my embarrassing fantasy, "If there is a ghost, I will first need to determine how powerful it is." Now that was something that piqued my interest dramatically.

I nodded, wondering how powerful the force was that had entered my house that night and tipped over the votive, but maybe that had just been a horrid accident. "You seem to be the type of person who looks before he leaps." I said that without thinking, knowing that saying since I was little. My father used to murmur it to me all the time, how wrong he had been.

"What?" Naru asked me his brows furrowed in confusion.

I smirked at him, finally glad he was confused for once, and taking a step forward with my hands clasped behind my back I turned to him with a smile, "You are extremely careful." I said slowly as if talking to a small child and secretly glad I finally got to talk to him the way he had been speaking to me all afternoon, revenge was sweat, especially because the look he gave me told me he knew exactly what I was doing and decided to ignore it.

His smirk was delicious and the look in his eyes was delectable, but the words he said were to be feared, "Of course. Sometimes you encounter great danger at a Haunted House. If you underestimate, you might never return." His voice was calm, but a hint of maliciousness entered his tone.

I took a step back, "Don't scare me like that." I said playfully pressing my hand to my chest as if my heart had stopped beating in fright. I tried to sound condescending but my heal hit something as I moved and I nearly flew into the air, "What's this?" I said peering down behind me, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

He turned away from me, "I don't want to talk anymore." His voice was stern as if talking to a young child.

The playful edge to our conversation had gone, leaving nothing but a heavy silence between us. I was annoyed at that and tried another tactic, rather than asking him questions, I would annoy him instead. He seemed to respond to that, a devious thought entered my mind and I smiled like a little child wandering around a candy shop.

"I see." I lifted my foot and balanced precariously over the camera looking device, "Fine, but I might make a mistake out of ignorance." My ankle twitched as I tried to stay upright, "Is this a camera or a footstool?" I asked sarcastically.

I heard a low growl in the back of his throat as he stared at me his dark eyes dangerous; I shivered in desire at the animalistic sound that escaped his lips. I lowered my foot and batted my eyelashes innocently, "It's an infrared camera." I grinned in victory as he spoke to me; the irony was not lost on me. "To save you the trouble of asking, this is a Thermograph, and this one is a super high-speed camera."

I looked at the camera with a new found interest, "Really?" I asked while crouching down to look at it closely.

"The Thermograph is a camera that's sensitive to temperature and captures temperature levels." Now I understood, a spirits temperature footprint was always several degrees colder than normal Cold could even reach freezing levels. Understanding dawned on my face as Naru continued, "the infrared and super high-speed cameras are for shooting in the dark."

"That's impressive." I said glancing up at Naru, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I may as well teach you this too." He said, "Thermography is to measure temperatures…"

I spoke without actual concise thought, "When a ghost appears, the temperature drops in the surrounding area, correct?"

He cut me a furtive glance, "How did you…?"

"I should get back to work." I said whirling on my heals and started to tidy up the area attempting to ignore the glances he was sending my way. God, what was I doing? Couldn't I just keep my mouth shut and pretend to not know anything but his holier than thou attitude was starting to grate upon my nerves.

He leant down near the wall and flicked the switch, the instruments coming to life with a flicker and in some instances a slight rattle. I tried to focus anywhere but at him and was surprised he wasn't giving me the third degree about my strange burst of knowledge.

I left picking up the notebook and the digital thermometer, "I'm going to take the temperatures in the rooms." I called as I ran out. He didn't stop me but I heard a short laugh and the sound of him muttering to himself but I didn't want to hear what he truly though of me.

…

It felt like an eternity later I stepped into the last room and clicked the digital thermometer, glancing at the screen as the same temperature of all the other room blinked back at me 20 degrees Celsius. Lifting the small ball point pen I scribbled the corresponding temperature into the correct slot, glancing at the now finished sheet Naru had shoved at me at least half an hour ago according to my watch.

Stepping carefully down the stairs I winced at every creak the floorboards let out under my weight, I winced after each groan. I know for someone who loves ghost stories in the middle of the night I was a complete and utter fearful girl. But there was no way I was going to let someone know that, even after I told ghost stories and scared everyone in my circle I would still lie awake at night hoping my stories wouldn't turn into night terrors.

Stepping into the light from the room Naru was in I watched him as he shuffled some papers around, obviously waiting for me to come back. Stepping into the room I smiled as he turned, waving the digital thermometer in the air I spoke lightly, "This digital thermometer is pretty handy- I was able to measure the temp in each room as you requested."

Handing over the clipboard I gasped under my breath as his fingers brushed mine sending sparks through my entire body, he seemed completely unaffected as he regarded the results, "Nothing unusual…" he mused aloud, "The temperature isn't lower in any particular area except the first floor, which is to be expected."

I nodded, "But hot air rises, so it isn't significant enough for it to matter, so technically there shouldn't be any Ghosts here." I stated as I placed the thermometer down next to his right hand, noticing the way his fingers twitched at my proximity.

He grabbed the thermometer from beneath my fingers and glared at me, "We don't know that yet. Ghosts can be shy." I was reeling from the brief touch of his fingers, "Its normal for psychic phenomena to stop temporarily when an outsider comes in."

"I know that, I said technically." I muttered.

He continued on as if he hadn't heard me, I was beginning to notice that. "Anyway, this isn't helping us gather any information. First…" he picked up the camera and hefted it onto his shoulder, "let's position the infrared cameras; four of them on the first and second floor hallways and one at the entrance."

After I felt like I had broken my back under the weight of the cameras I met Naru at the entrance, "You may go home now, we are done for today. The cameras will do the rest." I glanced up at a camera in question and pulled a face, poking out my tongue, I felt like such a child.

"Seriously?" I asked.

His sigh was exasperated, "Yes."

"For the record, you look nothing like a psychic." I said, throwing over my shoulder as I made my way to the door.

He sighed, "Ghost Hunter," he stressed the word like it wasn't any stranger, "Don't confuse me with psychics."

"Fine, Boss." I stressed the word and grabbed my bag, "Guess I will see you tomorrow afternoon."

Running through the entrance I made my way onto the street my head reeling from all I had learnt and let out, such as the fact that he now knew that I must know more than I was letting on but I wasn't going to say anything more-hopefully. Unless he was anymore arrogant then he already was.

I was both excited and scared about what I was getting myself into and knew that no matter what my sister would be proud of me for finally following my dreams. Releasing my hair from the tight hair-tie it tumbled down my back; moving slowly in the gentle breeze that caressed my skin. A girlish laugh filled my ears and it took me a moment to realise it was me.

I hadn't laughed properly in so long and it rang out in the late night sky like silver bells. The light breeze around me became a frenzy as my laughter grew. Filled with happiness and excitement I could wait to come back here tomorrow, at least that's what I had originally thought.

**Read and Review:** My favourite part as I have been going of the manga to do a Re-write was the part with the camera and how Mai thought it was a footstall, God I laughed so hard so I just had to put it in as well.

Now I can finally start the real case… please review!


	9. File 1: Where Evil Spirits Dwell- Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt; this manga/anime was written and illustrated by Fuyumi Omi. However, I do own this Plot (some of it, the original cases belong to already said author) and the OC's- Yuki and Ai Kuro, and anyone else I may add.

**Genres: **Drama, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, and anything else I forgot.

_Note: _This is a Ghost Hunt rewrite, I am swapping Mai for my OC and just wanted to see how Naru would go bossing around a girl, who was not only older than him but wasn't as clueless as Mai when it comes to Paranormal Activity. I may add a few new cases, but for the main part the cases may stay the same. I am still working on my Character's background so some things may be hazy for the time being.

_And so without further ado and all that, File 1: CASE START! Enter Ayako and Monk!_

**File 1: Where Evil Spirits Dwell!?- Part 1**

_I was both excited and scared about what I was getting myself into and knew that no matter what my sister would be proud of me for finally following my dreams. Releasing my hair from the tight hair-tie it tumbled down my back; moving slowly in the gentle breeze that caressed my skin. A girlish laugh filled my ears and it took me a moment to realise it was me._

_I hadn't laughed properly in so long and it rang out in the late night sky like silver bells. The light breeze around me became a frenzy as my laughter grew. Filled with happiness and excitement I couldn't wait to come back here tomorrow, at least that's what I had originally thought._

…

Sitting at the park bench I allowed my novel to fall open on my lap as I read happily, sipping my thermos of honey tea. Glancing up I watched as the sunlight sent little tendrils of light dancing around me from the gaps in the leaves. Everything was right with the world until…

"Yuki! Is it true?" I heard a voice call from the distance.

Lifting my head I stared as both Michiru and Ruka came running up to me, still clad in their school uniforms, "Please don't let it be true." Ruka muttered as if a prayer.

I raised an eyebrow, now my tranquillity had been shattered, snapping my book shut I stared at them over my thermos as I took a sip, "Is Shibuya a transfer student or not?" Michiru and Ruka demanded of me at the same time.

I shook my head and smirked, something I had picked up from him yesterday, "No, it was all a lie."

"No way!" Michiru wailed into the silence causing me to wince.

"How could he lie like that?" Ruka demanded of me and I raised a shoulder in defeat.

I was saved from answering that question when a third voice entered the mix, "Yuki?" the voice was cold and collected. Maybe I had been too quick to say the voice had saved me because when I turned my head I was met with Kuroda, her customary long skirt still in place.

I couldn't help but notice that she didn't even wait for me to answer, much like Naru I smiled at the thought an then frowned, did I really have to think about him now of all times. "So is he a psychic?" she demanded of me as Ruka and Michiru all took a step back concerned for themselves no doubt. "I heard he came here to do research on the old school building."

I sighed knowing that I wasn't getting out of this one no matter how hard I tried, "He says he is not a psychic but a Ghost Hunter." I said knowing full well that my voice had air quotes around the Ghost Hunter part.

Kuroda's brows shot up in surprise and her glasses glinted slightly, in a way I found ominous, "A Ghost Hunter?" she stumbled over the words as if they were foreign to her, but hadn't she just yesterday claimed to be a psychic so shouldn't she know all about this stuff.

The look she cut to me sent a shiver down my spine and I was distracted by Michiru and Ruka talking, "So what's the difference?" and was answered by "I don't know." Ruka snapped angered.

"Yuki, can you introduce me?" Kuroda asked somewhat unexpectedly of me.

"Umm…" I said trailing of as I ran my fingers over the cover of the book I was reading, Kuroda's gaze moved to it and then back to my face confusion swirling there as she read the title, _Parapsychology: A Brief History._

She smirked, "You know I'm psychic right? Maybe I can help him." She said, her words seemed very matter of fact but her face was smug.

I stared at her, confusion holding reign in my mind. She had been so cruel to me yesterday afternoon when she had learned that I had been telling ghosts stories but now she was almost being sickeningly sweet. She wanted something, and it wasn't just to be introduced to Naru, there was something else. Her gaze moved back to the book and I slowly slid it off the bench and held it to my chest.

I spoke honestly, as I slowly began to stand, grabbing my thermos as I did, and "I really don't think you should get involved with him Kuroda. He really doesn't like to deal with amateurs." I said quoting him from yesterday nearly verbatim, maybe give or take a few words.

Her fury rolled of her in waves and I nearly choked in shock as she snapped at me, "I'm not as amateur as you are!"

I smirked, a resemblance to Naru's trademark sneer, "I'm really not as stupid as Naru and you seem to think that I am." I said pointedly tapping the text held in my grasp. "Anyway, that's not the point here, Naru is a professional." I said, admitting that one small fact to them all.

"Wait, Yuki did you just call him Naru?" Ruka asked her voice high pitched in annoyance as she regarded me through her narrowed eyes.

"Uh yeah, he's just very narcissistic." I said honestly, while rolling my large hazel eyes in mirth.

Kuroda spoke carefully, "So if you don't act all serious he won't be nice to you." she nodded once and then turned on her heals. I wasn't sure if she had been mocking me in that instant or not, but I shook it off as my imagination running wild again. Walking away as fast as she could without falling over, she left with a bad taste in the air. Maybe I should have been more careful about what I disclosed to her.

"She's always been like that." Michiru stated, as I turned to look at her.

"Yeah," Ruka sneered, "What an idiot calling herself psychic." I was really beginning to dislike Ruka she seemed far worse than Kuroda or even Naru, or possibly even both of them combined. Such a terrifying thought!

Ruka and Michiru began to titter among themselves, "Hey, maybe she likes Shibuya." She said whispered but not low enough that I didn't hear her.

Michiru answered with a smile, "Maybe it was love at first sight." A shiver ran down my spine at the thought and I tried to banish it from my mind.

"No." I said as they both turned to stare at me equal parts surprised at the fact that I was still here, even though they were the ones to interrupt my reading, "I don't think that's quite it." I said as I watched the small blob that was the retreating figure of Kuroda.

I can't quite figure her out or what exactly she was trying to do but I had a feeling I shouldn't get involved any further with her. I didn't realise then that she was plotting to do the exact opposite and she was going to become the bane of my existence these next few days. That was, if I even lasted the next few days. I attempted to supress the cold shiver that ran down my spine.

…

Warm sunlight still filtered down to me as I stopped just before the van that Naru was currently perched on. He looked deep in thought as he regarded a clipboard of paper before him, "Hello- what are you doing?" I said in one sentence as he turned to look at me his eyes an even richer blue then I remembered. My words blurring together as I was still obsessing over the Kuroda incident and how handsome he was, I was surprised I wasn't doing that fan girl screams that girls did when they watched animes, and read mangas. Just like my sister used to…

"Reviewing the data we collected yesterday." I was surprised when he answered me honestly without a sneer in sight. And he seemed calm, ridiculously so, but I could sense that something was amiss but I couldn't quite place what it was exactly. He was, without a doubt the most frustrating man I had ever met.

I felt my entire body become cool as I moved closer to him and that was much better than the warmth that spread through me yesterday; I had always hated the heat and was now completely terrified of all forms of fire, regardless of why. Moving closer it was like cool fingers brushed down my neck but I ignored the prickling sensation as I leant towards him to read the data over his shoulder. I couldn't help but to breathe deeply as fresh mint and a mountain spring teased my senses- his cologne perhaps?

"Did you find anything?" I asked my voice quiet as I spoke into his ear, unhappy with the gentle tremor that laced through my words.

He didn't even so much as jump away from my proximity as he did yesterday if anything he seemed to relax, "Nothing unusual. Either there are no ghosts or they're hiding for now…" he paused slightly, "so there doesn't appear to be any danger at the present time."

"Well!" a voice broke our bubble of tranquillity, and we both turned our heads even though I was still leaning towards Naru, "Impressive Equipment!" the man had spoken and he seemed extremely impressed with the amount of electronic stuff Naru had placed in the back of the van.

I glanced up to see two people standing at the beginning of the entrance, the woman had long auburn locks that fell past her shoulders, as I straightened my own hair fell down to my waist. I attempted a smile as she spoke, "They seem pretty fancy don't they?"

My smile fell pretty quickly after her condescending tone and the way she regarded Naru with keenly interested cinnamon coloured eyes, Naru spoke his voice bored, "And you are?"

"I'm Ayako Matsuzaki. Nice to meet you." she said with a toss of her thick auburn locks.

Naru stood, holding the clipboard and didn't even glance her way, "I'm not interested in your name."

I couldn't help the small burst of laughter that exploded from my chest, Ayako's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "You're pretty sassy aren't you, little boy?" but then her gaze turned appreciative, "But handsome."

"Thanks." Naru said without so much as a flutter of eyelashes, he seemed to have turned to stone.

I glanced from Ayako to Naru, it was like some kind of freaky stand-off much like the one between him and Kuroda had been, "You know…" Ayako said conversationally, "but you can't exercise Spirits with your face."

I smirked at that, he could possibly, because he was so heavenly. I rolled my eyes at the thought and then it occurred to me, "So, are you in the same business?" I asked, all three pairs of eyes turned to me and I tried to fight of a blush. I hated being the centre of attention.

She levelled her eyes on me, "You could say that. I'm a Shrine Priestess."

Confusion must have shone I my eyes because Naru spoke up, a grin pulling up his full lips, "I thought you had to be pure and innocent young lady to become a Priestess." Ayako was speechless as Naru continued, "For starters, I'd say you look too old to be innocent."

A presence seemed to appear at my side and a voice whispered in my ear much like my sister's, _"And she wears way too much make-up to be pure." _I whirled around my hair fanning around me like a cloud as I stared at Naru in horror, after all he was the one closest to me and there was no way he knew what my sister had sounded like in life.

His level gaze met mine and he glanced around me slightly and then shook his head as if he had imagined whatever he may or may not have seen. My heart was racing a mile a minute but I shook it off just as quickly as the strange presence had appeared and then vanished.

He turned his gaze away from me and focused on the man with the honey coloured hair pulled back in a ponytail with expressive brown eyes, "And you?" Naru's voice was no-nonsense, "You don't act like Miss Matsuzaki's assistant."

He ignored Naru completely and shot me a sweet smile, which thankfully I was able to return even though I was slightly spooked, "I'm Takigawa Houshou, a Monk from Koya Mountain." Naru commented on his hair which I also thought was strange, a long haired Monk? And then I watched as Ayako and the Monk began to fight for a moment like people who knew each other well.

"Anyway," Ayako said skewering Naru and me with an intense glare, "The Principal told me he no longer had confidence in you, who could blame him? You're only seventeen." She said with a sneer, shifting my weight from side to side I tugged down my black shirt, trying to look less indecent.

Monk stepped in lightly, "The principal thought your company was established and trustworthy because your office is located in a nice, prestigious neighbourhood like Shibuya. But he mistook your name for the location, and once he found out the 'Presidents' age, he decided to call in some professionals."

Of course, I mused to myself, once the Principal realised that the President, or Naru was someone as young as seventeen, he wouldn't help but to think that his business might be a fraud. I remember the Principal's distaste when I dropped out of the last few months of school, after all who would be able to live a normal life when everything had been reduced to nothing but ashes. He only contacted me a few days ago to give me permission to pick up my sister's belongings. Let's just say I wasn't his biggest fan.

"Is that so?" Naru asked as he turned back to read over the data once again, he seemed not to care but I couldn't help but notice the way his shoulders tensed lightly.

Ayako twirled a length of her hair, and brushed down her immaculate skirt with the other as she spoke with a holier than though attitude, "But the Principal is overreacting, gathering so many people to work on such a crappy old building."

Monk's brown eyes glinted mischievously as he glanced between Naru and Ayako, "That's right. I would have been enough."

Ayako's short laugh was neither cute nor funny, it was condescending, "We will see about that."

She returned her gaze to Naru and I couldn't help but feel like a wall-flower, I was being completely ignored and it was infuriating, "By the way little boy, what _is_ your name?" She batted her eyelashes coquettishly, but sadly that was lost on Naru as he wasn't even looking at her, he had eyes only for his equipment.

Folding my arms underneath my chest I smirked as his bored response, "Kazuya Shibuya."

Monk just stared at him, "Never heard of you before. You must be third-class." I could feel myself brittle as they questioned his station, did it really matter, and what was all this third-class rubbish?

Ayako shot back and I was surprised she was coming to Naru's defence only to annoy the Monk, "I've never heard of Takigawa Houshou either." She sneered, I thought Priestesses were meant to be innocent and pure not cruel.

They continued to bicker between one another until a new voice entered the mix, once again creeping me out successfully, "Yuki Kuro." Was Kuroda following me around now, I felt a shiver run down my spine at the thought.

"Who are these people?" she said while walking up to me as if we were long known friends, I regarded her through my thick lashes, knowing my hazel eyes had gone remarkably darker.

"A Monk and a Shrine Priestess, apparently." I said not even bothering to mention their names, and annoyed I hadn't gotten a chance to introduce myself properly before Kuroda showed up.

Kuroda smiled brightly at both of them and I noticed their wary expressions as she spoke happily, "I'm glad. I've had trouble lately, because this building is a nest for such evil spirits!" she brought her hand up to hear head as if another dizzy spell had overcome her.

Ayako's eyes widened marginally and then darkened as she regarded the girl before her, "What did you just say?" her voice was like a blade of ice.

Kuroda ignored her tone and continued on as if nothing were amiss, "I'm very psychic and I've been having trouble…"

"You crave attention don't you?!" Ayako shouted at her. I took a step back surprised at the Priestess's tone and noticed the fact that Naru was regarded the whole scene through ice coloured eyes. Even as Kuroda stared back at her, Ayako continued to talk very fast, "You want to be in the spotlight? Do you really want people's attention that badly?"

I stepped forward, partially obscuring Kuroda from view as I levelled an intense stare at the Priestess, "You really don't need to speak to her like that." I may not particularly like the girl who was behind me but that didn't mean I could stand idly by as she were spoken to in such a cruel way.

Ayako smiled at me as if she were surprised I had stepped in like that, "Although it's true she is not really psychic." Her gaze was fixed on me though, as she spoke, glancing from the dark blue shirt that hugged my non-existent curves, and the lace skirt that wrapped around my hips to mid-thigh.

I cocked my hip slightly as stared at her, "How would you know?" I threw the challenge at her, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

God I felt like some nasty villain in some fantasy book in this stance but I knew I must look, weird. Feeling the light brush of a breeze caress my shoulder, the wind bolstered my reserve and lent me strength. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed that both Monk and Naru were watching me with intense looks, maybe they thought I was going to attack her. I had to remind myself to thank Naru for his complete and utter lack of faith in me, please notice the sarcasm in that thought.

Ayako glanced behind me a smirk appearing on her face, "Well just look at her, it's easy to tell. She just wants people's attention." I glared at her, why would she base that assumption on someone's appearance.

She may seem overly bookish with her glasses, long skirt and pigtails but I hated it when people judged other's by their appearance. Especially because I didn't look like I should be curled up in a library pouring over psychic texts on the weekends but that is exactly what I used to do. Used too, as in past tense. Now I just… I didn't do anything now a days. And I realised with some embarrassment this was the first time in several months I had met anyone new.

Pulling myself back into the moment her words registered in my mind and I felt my fury flare once again dangerously. It was something my sister had always commented on, when I got angry it took me forever to become reasonable again, "How dare…" I was about to quip back but then froze as a noise burst from Kuroda.

Her laugh was low and dangerous, and above all else unbelievably creepy, she lifted her head and I could almost see the dark aura emanating from her, "I really do have strong psychic power. And I will gather Evil Spirits and put a spell on you…"

My voice was horrified, "Kuroda."

She appeared not to have heard me, "Really strong, I promise. You fake Priestess- you will soon regret this." She lifted a hand and pointed at Ayako, Kuroda's face was pale but her voice didn't waver one bit.

A shiver passed down my spine as her gaze rested on me and then flicked to all of us. She turned on her heal and stomped of the sound of her anger tangible to all of us. Her eyes did look deadly serious and I began to feel afraid of someone for the first time in my life. I was afraid that she may do something to harm any one of us, because even though Ayako had provoked her, she could still be furious enough to take it out on another.

**Read and Review:** So finally met Ayako and Monk, and Kuroda is really creepy, now hopefully I can get further into the case. I hope this isn't boring you all to death, but then again if it did you might meet Naru- such an amazing incentive.

So I decided that Yuki should have a short fuse before she gets angry, funny that her sister was always the voice of reason, so what's going to stop her from tearing Naru limb from limb when the time arises. I guess you will just have to read to find out…

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think?


	10. File 1: Where Evil Spirits Dwell- Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt; this manga/anime was written and illustrated by Fuyumi Omi. However, I do own this Plot (some of it, the original cases belong to already said author) and the OC's- Yuki and Ai Kuro, and anyone else I may add.

**Genres: **Drama, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, and anything else I forgot.

_Note: _This is a Ghost Hunt rewrite, I am swapping Mai for my OC and just wanted to see how Naru would go bossing around a girl, who was not only older than him but wasn't as clueless as Mai when it comes to Paranormal Activity. I may add a few new cases, but for the main part the cases may stay the same. I am still working on my Character's background so some things may be hazy for the time being.

_**Author's Note:**_ I know I haven't updated this or anyone of my stories for so long but I had to have a break from everything. I used to love to write and dream but sometime in the last few months it began to depress me and I was scared. I have to thank my sister for rekindling my passion for this story, and just want to say this entire FanFiction is dedicated to you. But now, I know that I have to keep on writing because it is something I love too much to give up on, so without further ado…

_Enter John Brown (such a cutie) and Masako…_

**File 1: Where Evil Spirits Dwell!?- Part 2**

_A shiver passed down my spine as her gaze rested on me and then flicked to all of us. She turned on her heal and stomped of the sound of her anger tangible to all of us. Her eyes did look deadly serious and I began to feel afraid of someone for the first time in my life. I was afraid that she may do something to harm any one of us, because even though Ayako had provoked her, she could still be furious enough to take it out on another._

_For once I was more terrified of a person then I was on the possibility of meeting a Ghost, this did not bode well for me or the others. But fear can be your greatest ally, if you use it wisely or your worst enemy, if you disregard it._

…

Shaking my head to clear it of the negative thoughts and the slight fog of fear I felt after Kuroda had left I turned to Naru with a smile, "So Naru, what would you like me to do today?" I froze as the words that had left my mouth registered in my mind- I had just called him Naru. Oh Good Lord he was going to murder me for that. I tried to act calm and waited for his response, hoping he wouldn't comment.

"What… did you just… call me?" his teeth were clenched and his words were spaced strangely.

Apparently he had heard me. Whatever deity was out there please don't let me fall into Hade's realm unless I was going to be frolicking in the Elysian Fields. I prayed silently as I stupidly answered with, "Huh?" pretending to me innocent as I pointed to myself lamely as if asking, _moi_?

He regarded me with cool blue eyes, "Did you by chance just call me… 'Naru'?" he asked sceptically, as if he were trying to figure something out. "Where did you hear that?" he demanded standing up as if he were going to pounce on me.

My entire body felt like I had been doused with a bucket of freezing water, "Just as I thought, others must have thought the same and decided to nickname you as a narcissist." I lied effortlessly and wondered why hearing that name would cause him to look so troubled. He was close enough to me that the minty scent of his skin caused my mind to become more puzzled and his proximity caused my body to become frazzled, "So…" I reached out and lightly pushed on his shoulder and he took a step back to give me breathing room, "What are we going to do today?" Sparks twirled through my fingertips and expanded throughout my entire body but I fought the feeling and concentrated on his words instead. Just what was this man doing to me?

The strange, contemplating look on his face disappeared and with it the charged electricity that danced between us. And just as quickly as the moment had appeared it vanished without a trace, with Naru back to his unemotional and stoic self.

He turned back to pick up the notebook he had been pouring over, "Well, because there's been no reaction from the Spirits, there's not much we can do at the moment…" he thought for a second and then looked up to search my face, "but Yuki, do you remember the classroom that girl saw the human-like silhouette in?"

I was reeling from the fact that he had once again used my first name and it sounded delicious being uttered by him, "I believe it was the far west corner of the building on the second floor."

He turned back and began to move a few things beneath his fingers as if deciding what we needed, "Let's get the equipment up in there."

Turning away from him a noise had distracted me and even Ayako and Monk froze in their bickering as the Principal began to meander down the path towards us followed by what I could only describe as an angel, he had soft blonde hair that curled at his neck just so and bright humour filled eyes that sparkled in the afternoon light. They were such a beautiful sky blue I thought I could drown forever in them.

They appeared to be deep in conversation and the Principal glanced up as he was aware that he was now in the near vicinity of it, meaning the old dilapidated school building, "Oh, Hello, how are things coming along?" he glanced at all of us and his gaze rested on me a moment too long for me to be comfortable with.

His slick grey tinged hair was practically plastered against his head and he fixed his tie that really didn't need to be fixed, "We have one more quest joining us. I'd like you to meet John Brown."

Ayako and Monk were both speechless as they took in the new handsome stranger with the decidedly English name. I smiled at him encouragingly and glanced behind me to see Naru regarding him shrewdly, they were about as opposite as one could get. Where John was all light and smiles, Naru was all handsome dark knight and wicked grins.

John smiled at me slightly and then inclined his head, "Hello." He lifted his head and smiled brightly as the Principal smiled awkwardly, "I'm John Brown. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I should leave you too it." Then his gaze rested on me, "Yuki." He said with a slight nod and then he was gone leaving us all standing their awkwardly and Naru staring at me with confusion swirling in his dark gaze. Well done, principal single me out, just exactly what I wanted to happen… not.

John turned, "Thank you very much." I couldn't help but to smile at how polite he was, for someone so handsome. Maybe Naru should take a leaf out of his book and learn some humility.

Ayako and Monk were in a fit of giggles over John's decidedly obvious Australian accent but I found it amazingly endearing, Naru however was perfectly collected, "So, John Brown where are you from?"

His smile was as bright as the sun, "I hail from Australia."

Monk snorted, "Dude, I'm begging stop sounding so Australian. It's hilarious!" he said between a fit of laughter, as Ayako cackled like a witch.

I rolled my eyes and hid a smile, "Really, you don't need to laugh so loudly." I muttered, sending them both a glare which sobered them both up marginally faster than I expected.

He looked at all of us, blue eyes sparkling, "Are you all psychics?" he asked curiosity evident.

I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my mouth this time and it resonated between us all like tinkling silver bells, I covered by mouth in embarrassment and glanced down at my feet while shaking my head slightly, answering him in the negative.

"You might say that… how about you?" Naru said trying to fight off a grin. Naru regarded me for a moment, something glinting in his eyes, like wonder.

He nodded, "I see." He paused for a moment, "I'm an Exorcist."

Monk and Ayako froze in their laughter and turned a hooded gaze in John's direction, I was confused wouldn't they be glad to have an exorcist in their midst?

Ayako stood straight, "In Catholicism I believe you have to be ranked higher than a Priest to become an Exorcist. You're very young to be a Priest." Her condescending tone she had used with Naru had disappeared and her voice was as sweet as honey.

His smile gave nothing away, "You are very knowledgeable but actually I am nineteen. I just look young for my age." He said with a shrug of his shoulder completely oblivious to our dazed expressions.

So he was older than both Naru and me, and a Priest at that. I blushed at the fact that I had thought he was like an angel it seems my thoughts hadn't been entirely off base, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile. Caught off guard when he returned it just as happily, it was like gazing at the sun.

Naru shot me a glare when I turned back to him, definitely not like the sun, but as haunting as the moon and darkly seductive. I felt my muscles clench as his sapphire blue eyes pierced me with an intense glare and slowly the smile slipped of my face. And my cheeks began to warm in embarrassment, why was he so angry at me for being kind to the new stranger?

Was Naru, perhaps jealous because this was the first time I had both laughed and smiled in his presence and it wasn't because of him? Interesting, very interesting. As if he could read my thoughts he sent a glare to John and spun back around to deal with the equipment, I hid a happy smile at the fact that I had gotten quite an interesting reaction from Naru.

…

Finally getting all of them into the room I thought I had finally gotten through a World War, though John had followed behind Naru and me without complaint I wanted to tear my hair out when Ayako and Monk went at it again. It was like being inside a room, with a lot of static blaring in my ears, annoying and almost impossible to stop going through your mind or echoing in your ears after you had cut the noise off.

Tugging on the loose strands of my hair that brushed against my lower back I watched as they all wondered around the room, glancing at all the equipment Naru and I had set up late yesterday afternoon. There was an appreciate silence and then Monk spoke slowly, "So, your equipment," he let out a low whistle, "you have quite a collection of expensive gear."

Ayako snorted, "How unfortunate that all your effort has been in vain." I shot a glare over my shoulder at Ayako, which she returned in kind with an added smirk. Something flickered in her cinnamon gaze as she glanced from me to Naru and a small smile played along her lips, I ignored her staring.

Monk shook his head, "I'm impressed. The President of a Research Centre with all this professional equipment, he must know what he is doing." He seemed in awe of all the leads and mechanical instruments that I tried to keep clear of.

Naru placed down a few things with a thud and spoke to the room as a whole without looking at any of us, "Did you come here to fool around or to find a Ghost?"

Ayako turned on her heals and stomped out of the room, muttering as she went, "This is why I don't like kids!" her voice was exasperated and I could help but to laugh at her antics.

Monk laced his hands behind his head and slowly followed Ayako out of the door, looking unsure as to where he should go. And John I noticed hesitated as all the others slowly began to leave, "Aren't we all going to work together?" he seemed confused and it really broke my heart to see him sound so disappointed.

He stopped and turned to Naru with a smile, at his back unfortunately, stupid Narcissist, "I feel a bit awkward. I'd like to help, so do you mind if I stay?"

Naru didn't even so much as turn around, "Please do."

I was watching the monitors during their exchange and I couldn't help but to focus on a strange image that stayed steady and hardly ever fluctuated it was like looking into a kaleidoscope, "What is this image displaying, Naru?" I turned to see him shoot me a hard glare and I swallowed. Ahh, maybe I shouldn't ask him anything for a while. I didn't even want to know why he was more frustrating than usual.

I started when John moved to my side and leant closer to me and the monitor in question, "I believe it's a Thermo-graphic Image. Yellow represents higher temperatures," he said pointing to the image and tracing the faint yellow colour closer to the middle, "and in contrast, blue represents lower temperatures." He indicated the surrounding area of the small yellow area.

My full lips pulled up in a small smile as I looked at him, my hazel eyes sparkling, "I see. Thank you." I glared at Naru, "You are very kind…" I trailed off and focused on John, unsure what to call him.

His cheeks reddened slightly and he mussed his hair up with his fingers, "It was nothing…" he seemed embarrassed, then he focused blue eyes on me, "you can just call me John."

I smiled in return and felt my own cheeks warming slightly as we stood near each other, neither of us moving at all. My attention was pulled away from the awkward situation of John smiling at me gently and Naru glaring at me over his shoulder in jealousy, well at least that's what I pretended it was. Jealousy and not annoyance that is.

I stared at the monitor and my eyes widened in shock, "Naru!" I yelled catching his attention. John jumped and in turn stared at the monitor with me, and Naru was at my side in seconds, leaning over my shoulder to stare at what I was seeing. A figure. Being too scared to even appreciate how close he was too me I fought off a scream.

I was staring transfixed at the form that had appeared directly inline of the camera, a small figure clad in a pale blue and pink flowered kimono, with short yet perfectly settled black hair that contrasted perfectly with her pale face. Her hands were folded demurely in front of her as her head turned from side to side, her pale lips set in a perfect line. Her unusual grey eyes took in the fallen bookcases and she glanced around, something like worry clouding her face.

I was frozen with both John and Naru standing beside me as my heart beat set a pace about a mile a minute. Even though I couldn't help but appreciate the ethereal quality of the entity that had appeared inside the old school building. She was doll-like in her perfection.

My voice wavered and then became faint, "What was that?"

The door flew open with a tremendous squeak and the doll-like beauty stood in the doorway with a small smile on her face. I couldn't help the small scream that escaped my lips and I grabbed at John's shirt, unsure while I went for him instead of Naru. Maybe because I knew he would comfort me whereas Naru would just sneer at me.

John's voice was low as he whispered to me, "Yuki, it's okay." I was embarrassed to say that unshed tears prickled in the corner of my eyes at the fright I had received from her sudden appearance, "She's not a Ghost." With his assurance I felt my entire body relax as I slid to my knees on the floor. John followed me as he still gripped my arms in concern.

Naru I noticed hadn't even spared me a glance so I glowered at him in anger, John realising I was now more embarrassed then scared released my arms and stood up, turning to the new comer with a smile. Her coal grey eyes levelled on me and a strange expression crossed her face as she stared at me, I turned to glance at Naru who chuckled slightly.

"The Principal must really want to demolish this building pretty badly if he invited you." he said while staring at the girl.

I looked up at Naru from the floor as he casually leant against the bench, he seemed at ease and I had never seen him like that around me before, and it infuriated me, "You know her?" I asked my voice amazingly calm considering the torrent of emotions that were spilling down through my core.

There was silence as Naru continued to stare at the new comer and then I noticed his expression it was almost hostile, more than a glare and I felt sorry for the girl who was skewered by his gaze. Oh wait, for once it wasn't me. John leant down slightly and proffered me a hand, I hadn't realised that I was still sitting on the floor from my shock. I took his offered hand with a smile and couldn't help but wish it had been Naru. Nevertheless, I still smiled at him kindly as I brushed of my skirt and waited for Naru to answer my damn question.

Naru's voice was level, "This is Masako Hara, a Psychic Medium." He said, and didn't even bother to give me an explanation.

And I was thankful; I already knew what a psychic medium was. Basically, the petite girl that was staring at Naru with adoration in her eyes was not only able to sense spirits but possibly communicate with them as well. How interesting. And it made me wonder just how dangerous the old school building was if the Principal was willing not only to bring in a Ghost Hunter, but a Monk, a Shrine Priestess, a Priest and a Psychic Medium. And me- but then again who even counted me as part of the team?

Was it really that serious that so many people had to become involved? Masako I noticed was staring at me with something like confusion on her face and I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable beneath her intense gaze. And I could feel a slight pressure against my back as if something or someone was watching me with a level gaze but when I marginally turned my head no one was there.

She covered her mouth and looked like she had been about to say something, a shiver ran down my spine and something caused me to speak the words tumbling from my mouth were foreign to me, "Naru, I think something is amiss." Whatever Masako was about to say I wasn't too sure that I was willing to hear it, and I did really think that something was wrong, terribly wrong.

He glanced at me for a second but it was already too late, the sound of a slamming door and a scream echoed throughout the silent halls of the abandoned old school building. _There are Ghosts in the old school building… _reverberated through my head as I whirled on the spot and ran out the door, surprised when Naru followed close at my heals, close enough that the back of my skirt brushed against his legs.

I met Monk half-way down the hall and he was half-turned around as if unsure where to go, "What was that?" he yelled as I shook my head, too scared to answer. But I was never going to admit that.

John was close behind us, "It sounded like Miss Matsuzaki's voice."

I turned a corner and heard the faint banging of a door, "Over there." I shouted as I raced to the door in question the three men following at my heals and Masako trailing along like an ethereal ghost, which I now knew she was not.

Ayako's voice was loud and shrill with fear, "Open up! Please open this door!" she began to scream in near hysterics. Reaching out I went to touch the door and froze as Naru grabbed my arm, stopping me from making contact with it.

"Let me try." He muttered as he surveyed the door. I watched in amusement as he began to fiddle with the door and tug with all his might but it didn't even so much as budge a single millimetre.

Masako stood at my side, silent as usual and John stood slightly to the left watching this all with a worried expression, "Ayako the door won't open, so I am going to have to kick it down. So move back!" Monk ordered Ayako.

The only response was a keening noise like a kitten that needed help; Monk took a few steps back and began to count loudly as he very carefully and meticulously began to smash the door in with his foot. I watched as the wood began to splinter and covered my ears as the door finally gave with a loud screeching noise, as the metal finally fell after all Monk's force.

Ayako stood on the other side her auburn locks slightly frazzled and her shirt slightly rumpled but otherwise she looked completely fine. I began to breathe easy that nothing had actually befallen the annoying woman. I may not like her now but something told me that we were going to be seeing a lot of each other so I wasn't going to judge her on first impressions. My sister would have been proud of me.

…

Standing around the base, the others began to question Ayako on whether or not she had closed the door behind herself. She was not happy with that notion and continued to yell at Masako who covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve to all but cover a smile, I thought.

"There's definitely something here." Ayako stated her voice almost a whine.

I straightened at the thought and glanced around me furtively, shifting marginally closer to Naru's side without him realising, Masako noticing this began to speak, "I don't sense it at all. There are no Spirits in this building." She confirmed.

Ayako harrumphed, "I'm pretty sure what I experienced was the work of an Earthbound Spirit." Earthbound Spirit? I didn't want to ask what it meant in case Naru glared at me again so I just lowered my head to hide the confusion in my eyes and would have to look that one up later.

"In case you're wondering, Yuki, because you appear to be an amateur, an Earthbound Spirit, is exactly as the name suggests, they are Spirits of the land. However, something like a Human Spirit is trapped in a particular location because of something that happened there." She regarded me carefully and I fought to hide my blush while glaring at the floor. Was it so obvious that though I had knowledge of this paranormal phenomena, I had never used it is practice?

Monk spoke up then, sipping on some kind of soft drink, "I think it was a Human Spirit- I wonder if something happened to this building in the past?" he glanced at me as if wondering if I knew anything about the building, I tried to hold my tongue for all I was worth.

Ayako and Monk glared at each other because of their contradicting theories and then Monk continued on, "My guess is there's a Ghost here that wants to protect its dwelling place and is trying to prevent the demolition."

Naru didn't even so much as blink, "What do you think John?" I was nearly floored by his ask for assistance in the continuation of the theories.

John seemed fluttered at the thought of being asked to contribute by one such as Naru, "I don't really know," he answered honestly glancing from me to Naru, "Isn't the phenomena of a haunted building usually caused by a Spirit or ghost?"

Naru seemed to contemplate this and because I was close enough to him I heard his muttering, "Spirit… Soul…" he turned to me liquid blue pools as dark as ink, "Are you listening Yuki?"

I didn't snap this time, "Yes. As I can already tell…" I paused and then launched into a half-theory, "A psychic phenomenon is caused by Spirits, and it would mean that a Human Spirit would have to have a close connection with the location, however, it could also mean that the spirit in question could be an earthbound one." I glanced at Naru who seemed impressed with my patience to remember things, "But, if the phenomenon was caused by a Soul or Ghost, what would that lead to?"

Ayako and Monk both started yelling at me at the same time, "So you don't think it was caused by an earthbound spirit?" Ayako demanded of me and Monk yelled, "It's a Ghost right?!"

I lifted a hand to ward off any more verbal blows and they both settled staring at me in confusion, I attempted a smile, "What I am saying is that it may be one or the other, but is there a possibility it may be something else? I mean this building is really old, maybe it's just deteriorating…" I trailed of as Naru skewered me with a gaze that told me to shut my mouth, so I complied pretty quickly.

Ayako noticing the tense situation began to make her leave, "I just need to exorcise it right? I'll take care of it tomorrow." She walked through the door and muttered loud enough for us to hear, "I couldn't stand being involved with this creepy building any longer." _Then leave._

The Shrine Priestess exited the room, like a queen leaving the grand hall; all eyes were on her as she stomped out of the room. I started when Naru pinched my arm for a moment causing me to yelp in surprise, he sent me a glare that shot straight through me and rooted me to the ground, "Keep quite from now on." He ground out.

Just what was that about? But I had other things to worry about as Masako began to flutter her eyelashes at Naru. This beautiful girl was so not getting her manicured claws in Naru if I could help it, even though I realised I hadn't attempted to flirt with him as he was obviously disinterested in me. But still, a girl can dream, and Naru and Masako together was more akin to a nightmare.

**Read and Review:** What do you think? Both John and Masako are now also involved, and what's with Naru being all high and mighty with Yuki because she spoke her mind. Haha, I know how the case ends so I thought it would be interesting if she voiced another theory that obviously shocked our favourite Narcissist, who knows all.

Except what Yuki is hiding, but anyway tell me what you think so far!


	11. File 1: Where Evil Spirits Dwell- Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt; this manga/anime was written and illustrated by Fuyumi Omi. However, I do own this Plot (some of it, the original cases belong to already said author) and the OC's- Yuki and Ai Kuro, and anyone else I may add.

**Genres: **Drama, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, and anything else I forgot.

_Note: _This is a Ghost Hunt rewrite, I am swapping Mai for my OC and just wanted to see how Naru would go bossing around a girl, who was not only older than him but wasn't as clueless as Mai when it comes to Paranormal Activity. I may add a few new cases, but for the main part the cases may stay the same. I am still working on my Character's background so some things may be hazy for the time being.

**File 1: Where Evil Spirits Dwell!?- Part 3**

_Psychics, Ghosts and Monsters. Oh My. It seemed that the supernatural weren't the only things that I had to be wary of. What had I said wrong that would have caused Naru to react that way? It didn't make any sense- all I did was contribute my theory and he reacts like I said something… dangerous._

_But I couldn't worry about that now; I had something else on my mind, or more importantly someone. And right now she was fluttering her eyelashes coquettishly at Naru and something told me that he may be a genius in the paranormal, but he didn't even seemed fazed by the girl who was attempting to flirt with him. Right in front of me I might add._

_This was worse than the nightmare s I had about fire, why? Because I knew that this was real, and Masako attempting to get her manicured caws into Naru was exactly my worst nightmare._

…

After Ayako left, the rest of us were kind of in a daze. I mean I could understand why she would want to leave the old school building but did she really want to come back to exorcise it. It seems that Ayako was far stronger than I originally thought. I mean if it was me in her shoes I would hightail it out of here, especially if whaterver was lurking around the corner was after me. Intentionally.

But I knew I never would; leave that is, at least not without the man that had saved me from my unholy Fate. I know it sounded clique and I had only known him for a few days but if he gave me the chance I would follow him anywhere. Because it was now, I guess my destiny.

I could never say that what happened that night in the fire was Fate but whatever it was it had been leading up to this moment. Well not this moment, I could very well live without remembering what transpired next.

"As I already said, there are no spirits here." Masako said in her clear sing song voice. I attempted to open my mouth to quip back but she wasn't even looking at me she only had eyes for Naru, she brushed past me and walked up close enough to him to be invading his personal space, "I've been meaning to ask you… have we met somewhere before?"

I was surprised by her audacity and wondered if maybe I should have already asked him the same thing but I was too much of a coward to reveal the truth to him, about my past and the ashes I left behind. Masako was within near kissing distance of Naru and I felt my shoulders tense unsure as to whether I should leave the room or wait… for the unenvitable.

Naru's face was impassive but I noticed the flicker of wariness in his eyes, "No… I believe this is the first time." His words were innocent but it caused my cheeks to warm, I was such a pervert. I thought with an inaudible sigh.

Masako was still gazing at him intently, "Is that right…?"

I couldn't believe that she was actually attempting to flirt with my Boss when we were on a case; I mean seriously talk about misconduct in the workplace I thought, "Naru!" I called loud enough to catch his attention, his gaze was confused, I gestured out the window, "the sun is about to set." I was glad that I had distracted him enough to turn his gaze away from Masako, but now those twin liquid pools of ink blue were turned in my direction and I had nowhere to run.

He seemed surprised as if he hadn't realised the time had flown by so fast, "We need to put our equipment in the second floor classroom in the far west corner of the building." I was surprised he had remembered that but after all he was like some boy genius, "Then we should get out of here."

Monk rested his hands against the back of his head, in a casual pose, "Oh young one…" he drew out in a long and suffering sigh, "You're not staying overnight?"

The unbidden image of Naru sprawled on a sheet with his dark dress shirt open came to my mind once again and I shifted my weight in embarrassment. My cheeks warming to a dark blush as the image stayed even as the man in question turned to glance at me out of the corner of his eye. My lips twitched slightly and I turned my face away, too embarrassed to meet his sapphire blue gaze.

Naru just looked at him, face impassive, "Not tonight…" he glanced at me, "Yuki." I glanced at him my arms already crossed under my chest to ward of a blow, "Tomorrow, be prepared to stay."

I sighed, tomorrow was Saturday and I had hoped to have the weekend to myself to sort through the inner turmoil that was roiling through my entire body but I guess I was going to have no such luck in the matter, damn stupid narcissist. And the stare he was delivering my way told me that I wouldn't have any say in the matter so I just shut my mouth and nodded my head like a good little assistant.

_The Very Next Day_

Stupid Masako Hara, I thought to myself while trudging back towards the abandoned old building. I tossed and turned all night thinking about her and Naru together, and now I had shadows under my eyes that I hadn't even bothered to cover with make-up, I just hoped that it wasn't too obvious.

But I shouldn't even be concerned about him, he was dishonest, a liar, he had a mean streak; I thought rubbing my arm where a bruise had blossomed after his unprovoked pinch. Was a complete and utter narcissist, but he was handsome. The thought came unbidden and I sighed when I realised it wasn't entirely unwelcome.

Freezing in place as I realised that Kuroda was on the path ahead of me just staring in my general direction; a strange look on her face as she regarded me through her glasses. I waited for her to say something but she just turned on her heals and walked away, something in that gesture even though she was the one to retreat first worried me immensely. But not until after she sent a glare in my direction and a supressed shiver ran down my spine in fear.

…

Stepping carefully past the fallen bookcases and the small pieces of broken camera that Naru and I had yet to tidy up I hummed a tune to myself; worried as it began to have a melancholy sound to the song. I ceased the noise immediately and shook myself to almost rid my entire body of such negative emotions. Finally reaching the base I shook my head one last time and plastered a smile on my face, attempting to act natural.

Sliding the door open to the base I plastered a smile on my face, "Naru!" I said in a sing song voice with a dance in my step as I shimmied my way into the room, twirling like ballerina my hair flying around me like a veil, the Kuroda incident momentarily forgotten until…

"Hello." Her voice was flat and I stared at Kuroda, who was standing beside the shelves of equipment a glint in her eyes.

I lost the dance in my step and I just stared at her, "What do you think you are doing?" I asked, my voice snapped like a whip, cracking through the silence between us. And I felt momentarily satisfied when she flinched; I was too annoyed about her past antics to care.

She didn't even so much as glance at me but was staring at the equipment with a guilty look on her face, "Nothing really… just looking around." She did as she said and then turned back to me, "Is Shibuya not here yet?" she asked curiously. I didn't answer her question and her large fake smile fell slightly, "Anything interesting happen?" she asked with a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Can't tell you." I muttered slightly, she reached out a hand to touch a monitor, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Naru is quite possessive when it comes to his equipment." And I'm really sure he would hate it if he knew you had been touching the equipment, but I kept that to myself. I didn't want her to fake curse Naru, even as what happened yesterday to Ayako came to mind- and I wondered if Kuroda had something to do with that.

She glared at me, as if she had some vague idea as to what I had been thinking, "So did you figure out if it were psychic phenomenon or not?" as if I hadn't spoken to her before at all.

"The psychic medium," I said with some distaste, "said that there are no spirits here." But I didn't elaborate any further. I wasn't going to confide in Kuroda that I wasn't very partial to Masako because she had been flirting with Naru; I mean I could understand why she would want to. He was intelligent, handsome and was obviously successful if you took a look at the room filled with such expensive equipment. But something warned me away from trying to do the same, a restless part of me kept whispering that he hated it; the girl's flirting with him that is.

Kuroda turned to me her arms crossed, "By psychic medium do you mean Masako Hara?" she didn't wait for a reply as she snapped; "She's a fake!"

Hmm. Is that so? Kuroda calling Masako Hara a fake sounded to me like the kettle calling the teapot black. Not only because a part of me agreed with Masako because nothing indicated anything supernatural but just foul play and the fact that I no longer trusted Kuroda- mainly because she had practically broken into the base. And she was really starting to scare me with her stalker tendencies and mainly because I wasn't entirely sure if she was following me, Naru or Masako anymore.

Kuroda continued on with derision practically dripping from her cold tone, "People only believe her because she's so beautiful, but she isn't a real psychic." I tried to supress a sigh as Kuroda in turn just as Ayako had, based her assumption on her appearance and not her intelligence, "There are spirits here and very strong ones."

I turned to my side and glanced at the Thermo-graphic image that was maintaining a neutral image, with no curious fluctuation in temperature, "You're the only who's feeling it." I said my tone casual.

Kuroda glared, "Not true!" she yelled startling me, and her voice sobered for a moment, and "You feel it too, don't you?" her voice was coy as she turned to glance at me through her lashes, a strange look on her face.

I froze as everything finally clicked into place; Kuroda thought that I was psychic? Or was there something missing? "Wrong." I muttered though I would never admit how much I wanted her to be right. Not only would that mean Naru would have to recognise me but then I would hold a small margin of power over him, a shiver ran down my spine and I began to realise how dark my thoughts were becoming, "There is nothing…" I didn't get to finish my sentence before she pounced.

"I was attacked by a spirit a little while ago." She whined at me a wild look in her eyes. She continued on a pleading note entering her tone, "I was walking in the hallway and suddenly something yanked on my hair," her voice began to waver as fear reigned within her, "I tried to run away but then the spirit chocked me."

'_You're psychic energy is so strong that you are becoming an obstacle…' _the voice she used was raspy and dead, a shiver passed down my spine at the malicious tone.

I was silent as she stared at me either waiting for me to freak out or waiting for me to reply but I couldn't make a sound, what if what she had said was true and there was something here that Masako hadn't picked up on?

"What's going on?" the tone was sharp and questioning. I gasped and whirled around relieved to see Naru standing in the doorway a strange look on his face as he first glared at Kuroda and his gaze softening as he turned to me, a question in his eyes.

My voice was filled with relief, "Naru!" and I was surprise when he didn't question the use of his nickname nor did he glare at me which was a surprise and should have aroused some concern within me.

His gaze lingered on me for a moment as if he were tracing the details of my face with his gaze, his eyes lingering on mine for a moment as a crease of concern appeared between his brows, I began to wonder if he had picked up on how tired and stressed I was. With that thought it was like a cooling rain fell along my body invigorating me but the moment he turned his gaze away from me the sensation faded.

He glanced between me and Kuroda in concern and he slowly made his way into the room, stopping just at my elbow. His keen gaze sweeping over the room as if he thought something was amiss, and it was but he wasn't looking at what was right in front of his face, which was Kuroda standing in the middle of the base. And he called himself a genius!

He ignored me as per usual but his intense gaze turned to Kuroda, "When did that happen?" he asked leaving me bereft as he continued on to the shelves of equipment. He gazed intently at the screens and then glanced down at all the other electrical paraphernalia as Kuroda answered his question, knowing full well it had never been directed to me.

Naru flicked the switch and all the screen flickered to life, each displaying a new scene and angle of the old school building. One showed a door, the other the long almost unending hallway, and another displayed the stairs that led up to the second story and so on and so forth. "Let's replay the video." Naru said in an almost conversational tone but the look he cut Kuroda burned with a warning that told her she had better not be lying, "Where were you?" he asked, or more likely demanded, I had ceased to pay attention.

"The second floor hallway." She said carefully, and I was no longer bored or lazy. I had shut my eyes for a moment, hoping to catch some rest and not appear as tired as I felt but my eyes flew open at her admission. Ayako had been on the second floor when she had been locked up in that room. Was there truly something up there that Masako had missed, or was there something far more sinister at play here? I saw Naru's back stiffen slightly, obviously he had realised what she had said as well.

Naru fussed around for a moment and with an audible click the tape began to replay what he wanted to see, which at this moment was- Kuroda's form opening the door, which was grainy on the screen and then she peered around furtively. Next she disregarded the bookcases, which I thought was strange most people would enter a building and question the fact they were large, heavy bookcases lying around with obvious damage. Next she slowly made her way up the staircase, her footfalls audible in the video because of the uneven, deteriorating wood.

Glancing at Naru his sapphire eyes were intense as he regarded the video recording but he turned his head marginally towards me as if he could feel my gaze upon his face, his mouth twitched up in a smirk and I sighed. Noticing the way Kuroda watched us with a calculating gaze, and disregarding it, when really I should have heard alarm bells ringing. Taking a step forward I was now align with Naru, I felt more than saw him stiffen at my close proximity but he didn't so much as complain.

Focusing on the recorded video once again, I noticed that the image of Kuroda was now at the top of the staircase, her eyes shielded by her glasses, and I couldn't help but to spot a small smile curving up her lips, "Right about…" I was about to say 'here', when all of a sudden the image was merely static. I didn't jump or startle like I thought I would have in this particular instance, but since Masako had appeared I had learnt to steel myself against anything, strange.

Naru glanced at me in approval, obviously thinking I would react the same way when Masako had appeared, but I wasn't going to embarrass myself like that again quite yet. But I did react, and cold hard dread left a lump in my stomach. Something was not right.

"Strange." Naru said as he stared at the static, "Everything is operating as it should be and the camera doesn't appear to be broken." He glanced at Kuroda and then his gaze seemed to turn inward a thoughtful look on his face, "This is very interesting."

I was curious but wary; I couldn't deny that, "What are you thinking Naru?"

He turned a thoughtful gaze in my direction, and I nearly melted at the strangely intimate gaze he sent my way, "When the Spirit appears, suddenly the machine stops working properly- I wonder if this was caused by a Spirit or trouble with the radio waves, or…" I was surprised that he had bothered to answer me with such open honesty, and I cherished the fact that he appeared to trust me, as much as I was willing to trust him. Curious.

And I did, trust him that is. Which was strange, I had only known him for several short days but it seemed far longer than that, and I was becoming distracted. When I focused on what was at hand, Naru was regarding me with another thoughtful gaze as if he wanted to know where my mind had wandered for a moment there but he didn't have a chance to ask.

The moment passed and he snapped his gaze over to Kuroda, "You mentioned the Spirit said something?"

"_You're psychic energy is so strong that you are becoming an obstacle…"_ I quoted from memory, "When Kuroda told me what the Spirit said her voice changed becoming hoarse but maybe… still feminine?" I said casting Kuroda a sidelong glance, and couldn't help but notice she looked a little disappointed about not telling Naru herself. Maybe Ayako was right and all she wanted was attention.

Naru steeped his fingers beneath his chin. Looking very thoughtful and damn sexy, "It is normal for a Medium to have an off reading on their surroundings from time to time. I just hoped that I could have relied on Masako's talent." He was gazing at the electrical equipment as if they held the very answers to the world, "Let's say that there is a Spirit here," he directed his comment to Kuroda, "and perhaps you and the Spirit are on the same wavelength."

Kuroda's smile was slightly triumphant as she gazed at Naru adoringly, "That may be why…"

The sound of heavy footfalls of multiple people distracted Kuroda and we all turned towards the doorway, to see none other than Ayako, the Principal and his assistant all standing their regarding us with darkened gazes, the latter was but Ayako had a triumphant grin on her face. The Principals gaze zeroed in on me and I could feel the weight of his glare upon my shoulders, Naru noticing something off straightened his stance and slowly moved towards me like a cat deciding on its prey.

…

Ayako led us into an empty room, except for the small shrine that she had created in the centre, filled with gifts to the gods, as she had explained to us as we entered in silence. Candles flickered in holders and I paused as I saw that small amount of flames, the only thing that kept me moving further into the room was the reassuring weight of Naru's hand against my back. Taking a step back, I moved further into his embrace. The only reaction I got from him was a muted yet obvious strangled gasp.

Realising my stupidity I stepped away from the safe haven of Naru's presence and practically ran to the opposite end of the room, even though I was furthest from the door, the only thing I registered in that moment was the need to hide and disappear. The two votive candles flickered slightly and I nearly jumped out of my skin but I calmed my breathing as the others slowly began to enter the room, none commenting on the set up until Ayako stepped in, commanding the presence in the small space.

Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her pure white gown gave her the look of a virgin Priestess, her Miko robes, the only colour she was a blood red under skirt. I tried not to comment, because with all her faults she still looked regal as she swept into the room, "I will now exorcise the Spirit." Her voice was calm yet a hint of bravado permeated her words, sure of herself as she was.

Monk I noticed regarded the Shrine almost shrewdly and then slowly and quietly (strange for someone so boisterous) made his way over to Naru, "I wonder if she really is able to.." he seemed to muse to himself and then directed his next question to Naru, "I guess I may as well check it out." He nodded to Naru, "what about you?"

Naru's fingers rested against his chin, and his sapphire eyes seemed to darken to liquid pools of ink, "I have never seen Shinto style exorcism. I guess it would be good research to check it out too." I was surprised that he didn't have a notebook in hand and a pen to write with like I did at this moment. I sure as hell wasn't going to let this opportunity to pass to gather any more paranormal research, and a Shinto style exorcism would be great to add to my Archives.

I noticed that the Principal and his assistant all stood behind Ayako like some kind of Protectors of the Shrine and each one bowed their heads in submission as Ayako stood before the Shrine, while she slowly lifted the paper branch in her right arm, delicately crossing it over her chest as if in silent prayer.

As Ayako began to slowly wave her paper wand around, the gentle swishing noise began to calm me, sounding like the breeze rustling through the gentle leaves of a large imposing oak tree. Her voice took on a beautiful melodic lilt as she began to chant:

"_I stand here today to beseech the Gods._

_I call upon them now to descend from the Heavens and join us where no God's dwell._

_To end this ceaseless suffering, I ask that my humble pleas may be heard._

_To reclaim peace unto the Spirits trapped in this Haunted Place._

_May this place be as the High Heavenly Plain._

_May the energy from all living things act as one and hail 'Marish Ten'* the Goddess of Light._

_I pray to thee, descend and grant us thee thy divine protection."**_

As the prayer began to come to a close I became aware of my surroundings and the fact that Naru, Monk and John had all huddled around me and my notebook lay untouched. I had been so entranced by the Priestesses chant that I hadn't written so much as a word and didn't even notice when Naru had entered my personal zone, so to speak.

"Naru," I whispered my voice low, he didn't look at me but he inclined his head to let me know that he was listening, "Was this a Ritual prayer offered to a Shinto God?" I asked still a little dazed after the strange sense of calm I had felt settle along my shoulders as Ayako had chanted.

"Yes," he said now glancing at me and his eyes widened a fraction as he took in my somewhat dazed expression, "Norito- I believe that is what it is called."

I nodded and glanced at Ayako as he hand came to rest at her side and then she gently laid down the branch onto the Shrine, "Now you can feel relieved." She said speaking without the melodic lilt to her voice but even her voice sounded different after she had been so engrossed in her chant.

The Principal spoke, "I must say, that was quite impressive." He said with much fascination in his voice, I couldn't help the slight narrowing to my eyes at his condescending tone, I really didn't like the Principal but I didn't want to let it show, smoothing my expression I stretched out my body languidly as if I had woken from a deep slumber.

Monk chuckled beside me as even he fought of a slight yawn. We both became distracted by the praises the assistant was raining down on Ayako, "Yes, it was indeed heavenly and presented beautifully." I fought of a cough as the use of his wording. "We should hold a large party in your honour tonight in Celebration!" he said with much joyous adore in his voice.

Ayako's regal baring was back but even I could see the happy glint in her eyes from the praise that was being bestowed upon her from the gentlemen, "I can't it is only proper for me to stay here for the next twelve hours, as part of the ritual I must make sure that everything has been done correctly." Her voice was haughty but I couldn't help notice the tight clench of her mouth.

"Of course," the Principal answered, "you are indeed a true Professional." I couldn't help but feel my anger bristle as he cut Naru a strange glance as he said those words and I could almost feel a dangerous growl entering my voice. The only thing that stopped me from quipping back was the reassuring feel of both John and Monks hands on my shoulders; turning to stare at them both in turn they shook their heads perceptively. "Perhaps we could go for lunch another time?"

Ayako laughed coquettishly and gave them a general answer to their request while she was leading them from the old school building, entering the foyer the bookcases still littered the floor and they were all so careful to avoid the fallen rubble the didn't hear what was coming next. I turned from the doorway to the base and froze as the strange sound came again, **squeak**, I glanced around trying to find where the sound was coming from until…

**Crack.**

There was a moment of silence when we all glanced around fearfully everything for me was in sharp focus, as if my reaction time had sped up since my accident, the Principal had Ayako by the arm and the Assistant was directly behind her blocking her from retreating. John was behind me waiting to enter the base as soon as I moved and Monk was slightly to my left he was halfway turned around when the sound came again. I didn't think I just screamed.

"Ayako the glass- RUN!" my voice flew across the room and almost acted as a catalyst.

The window pane on the double door entrance exploded inwards, the glass shattering and sending laser sharp panes slicing through the air, straight for Ayako and the Principal. The light caught the glass mesmerising me like pieces of falling flames.

"Ayako!" was all I heard as I froze in fear.

_Heat swirled around me suffocating me, stealing the precious air from my lungs as the pain of broken glass slicing into my skin rained down upon me. I was in hell, a literal burning belly of death and the only thing I knew was pain and blood._

**Read and Review: **So what did you think of this Chapter, a little bit of jealousy because of Masako and a little bit of fear because of glass- I wonder how the other's will react to Yuki knowing about the glass shattering before they did all because of the little sound she heard…

I hope you like it and please some reviews would be great- it's like chocolate but not so fattening.

*Not quite sure how it is spelt and it doesn't come up in the Manga as written English words yet, I may have to revise the spelling if it does.

**Ayako's Shinto Chant doesn't appear in the Manga so I had to take the translation from the English Dub version that is available, I am not sure if it is even close to the accurate translation as I was writing in down while watching, if there are any changes I need to make please do not hesitate to let me know.


	12. File 1: Where Evil Spirits Dwell- Part 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt; this manga/anime was written and illustrated by Fuyumi Omi. However, I do own this Plot (some of it, the original cases belong to already said author) and the OC's- Yuki and Ai Kuro, and anyone else I may add.

**Genres: **Drama, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, and anything else I forgot.

_Note: _This is a Ghost Hunt rewrite, I am swapping Mai for my OC and just wanted to see how Naru would go bossing around a girl, who was not only older than him but wasn't as clueless as Mai when it comes to Paranormal Activity. I may add a few new cases, but for the main part the cases may stay the same. I am still working on my Character's background so some things may be hazy for the time being.

_Author's Note: _Sorry again for the long awaited update, University has been hectic! Hopefully you enjoy this Chapter as much as the others…

**File 1: Where Evil Spirits Dwell!?- Part 4**

_Liquid fire exploded inwards, the shattered glass flickering in the morning light like an inferno; come to claim me as it had failed last time. Tickling sounds of glass smashing on the floor caused me to shiver and squirm in discomfort. The sound of breaking glass dredged up old memories of the fire, the heat, and the shattering glass._

_The warm light fracturing through the glass reminded flicker of the candles as they tipped over roaring higher. Consuming everything in its path. This time I didn't scream, I was too scared to even move, my hands covering my mouth in a silent scream as I watched it all blossom before me._

_My body trembled, and I nearly fell in a heap when the first signs of blood appeared on Ayako's cheek, sliding down like a crimson river._

…

Both Monk and John rushed to the aid of Ayako and the Principal, helping them up and brushing small shards of glass from their clothing careful not to sustain any more cuts and injuries around. I noticed the Assistant fussed over the Principal but didn't even so much as glance at Ayako. "What was that?" the Principal growled out in accusation. Glaring at Ayako and turning his level gaze to us all in turn.

Nobody spoke and both the Principal and his Assistant left the old school building with dark auras following both- they were infuriated. Monk led Ayako into the base, I'm assuming to clean the small cut that had appeared on her face, and John paused at my shoulder, touching my arm gently. I allowed his calming touch guide me away from the shattered glass and to enter the Base. Naru and Masako I noticed were already standing there, faces impassive.

I was too frozen to care that Masako had been there the whole time, with Naru, alone. My gaze was still directed inwards, drowning in my fear. This time there was no one to save me. Except the dark blue eyes that surveyed me now through dark black lashes from across the room, his intense gaze shook me out of my reprieve and I stared back at him, trying to mask the turmoil of emotion rolling through me. His lips parted as if he were about to speak but he was cut off by an indignant voice.

"Not to worry?!" I turned my gaze to see Kuroda glaring at Ayako in indignation, so she was still lurking around here, "You didn't properly eliminate the Spirits and the Principal is now hurt because of you." her tone and the way she folded her arms over her chest made me think of a smug child. Which she exuded so much that I thought she was acting more like a mere child scorned then a supposed to be teenager with psychic abilities- but I wasn't one to talk.

Masako strangely enough came to Ayako's rescue, her soft voice filling the silence that followed Kuroda's accusation, "That was an accident."

The sound of all three arguing about the exorcism and whether there were Spirits to begin with washed over me but I didn't listen, their bickering had become worse than Ayako and Monk, or the annoyance level of Naru, which was a strong feat to reach in the first place.

John's accent was thick with worry and it caused me to smile slightly to myself, "I wonder if it was a coincidence?" he questioned, somewhat sending his words to Naru of all people, who looked lost in thought, his gaze drawn inwards.

I couldn't help the way my eyes roamed over his face, the strangeness of his eyes, like liquid pools of the night sky. The gentle downward curve of his lips as he mused, and the way he slowly bit his bottom lip. Which caused my cheeks to warm and I snapped back to the current situation listening to the guys now theorise out an idea.

Monk was the first to voice what we were all thinking, "Could there really be Spirits here? Something that is too strong for the Priestess to exorcise?" his voice was thoughtful and not the least bit judgemental.

"Then there should be more reaction caught by the cameras." His voice was curt and I didn't want to doubt him for a second but something wasn't quite right, there was something we were missing and it must be hiding in plain sight.

The main issue about all of this was simple: are there Spirits here or not? But the thing that was making this even harder to clarify is that nothing indicated that there was, Masako couldn't sense them and Ayako had supposedly exorcised them, so what were we missing. Resting my hands against the desk I regarded the setup of monitors my gaze flicking from one to the other and then stopping on one.

My hazel eyes widened and my lips parted in surprise as I stared at the image before me, "Naru?" my voice was barely the breath of a whisper but when I turned my head to try to catch his attention he was already making his way over to me, Masako glaring at me over his shoulder. I continued to speak even as he closed the distance between us, "In the classroom where we put the cameras yesterday, there wasn't a chair in that room." I made the statement but then my resolve wavered, "Was there?" I began to wander if my memory was beginning to waver as well.

He leant over my shoulder and practically glowered at the screen, unwillingly my body lent fractionally closer to him, making me feel like a gentle snow drift was falling over my skin, his voice was so sharp that it could cut through steel, "Did anyone go to the room in the far West Corner of the building?"

Turning my head slightly I caught the looks of concern passed from Monk and John and the strange look that crossed Ayako's face and the wary obviously seen on Masako. Each shook their head and chorused with a loud yet somewhat confused "No…?" I noticed that Kuroda wouldn't catch my gaze as she was staring at the floor, but I noticed the strange tilt that appeared on her lips.

Disregarding her I turned back to the monitors as Naru clicked away rapidly at the keyboard, his fingers nimble and fast. Making quick work of the situation, and I wondered momentarily what else he could do. The monitor was static for a bit as if he were either fast forwarding it or rewinding, I'm more certain that it was the latter.

Staring at the screen we all watched the monitor, I waited with baited breath about to comment why were we staring at the chair and then I heard it. The slight rattle of wood on wood; noticing the slight tilt to the chair and how in that instant it began to wobble and lifted off the ground at least an inch. I sucked in my breath along with the others when we realised what was happening. The chair was moving… and then began to slide along the floor, the creaks audible and obvious.

Feeling my fingers clench up I tried to stop my hands from shaking as I watched what I had desired for so long, seeing a Paranormal action in occurrence and not hearing about it from someone else or reading about it- this was far more harmless than playing with fire. At least that's what I had thought in the beginning. Focusing on the monitor the chair still continued to slide sporadically over the wooden floorboards as if someone were pushing it then stopping suddenly and then starting all over again.

I didn't wait, "It's a poltergeist." I said loud enough for Naru to cut me a strange penetrating look.

Kuroda pipped up suddenly as if she wanted to draw Naru's gaze to her, "A poltergeist mean's a 'loud spirit' doesn't it?"

Before Naru could reply I cut in staring at the monitor and ignoring the concerned muttering from Monk and Ayako, "Poltergeists are spirits in a sense but are usually caused by a large amount of stress from a person, and are able to make objects move or make noises, usually knocking sounds." I cut a sly glance at Naru while batting my eyelashes innocently, "Isn't that right, Naru?"

He regarded me shrewdly, obviously wondering if I were attempting to tease him, "Correct." Something in his gaze warned me not to say anymore on the matter, so I shut my mouth but patted myself on the back for one small victory. Kuroda and Masako both sent me glares, "However," now their glares turns to smirks of triumph, "I don't think it was a Poltergeist."

Huh? I turned away from him and the others and went through everything I knew in my mind and without a doubt it should have been a Poltergeist but once again I couldn't help that there was something missing, something I couldn't see and it was really beginning to frustrate me.

"There is something fundamental you were forgetting, Yuki," he sent me a smirk that made my insides melt, "objects that are moved by a Poltergeist should feel warm. Yet," he indicated to the thermo-graphic image of the chair and the surrounding classroom, "it hasn't gone up in temperature, which is very unusual."

"That doesn't rule out that theory though." I muttered and smiled when I heard a few short bursts of laughter from Monk at my audacity to contradict Naru. He cleared his throat in annoyance and I wondered if he was going to launch into a holier than thou attitude but John cut in curiosity evident in his voice.

"Is there any other evidence that would let us categorize it as a Poltergeist?" John sent me a friendly look and I relaxed grateful that the others were considering my theory even though Naru had negated it so forcefully. Which makes me wonder, why he didn't like it when I made a comment, is it maybe because he thought I may be right?

Smiling evilly at the thought and turned my full attention to Naru as he considered John's words and then he glanced at me, "Tezanne." That name for me more than rang a bell, I knew who he was referring to, and Naru knew it as well. Sending me an icy glare I shut my mouth even though I was about to comment on this particular researcher who was a Police officer yet had classified the _Nine Phenomena of a Poltergeist._

Kuroda's raised eyebrow made it clear she was now confused and the others all shared equal looks of curiosity, Naru continued, "E. Tezanne was a French Police officer. He classified a Poltergeist: explosions, opening or closing doors, noises, knocks… there are a total of nine categories."

Naru inclined his head towards me as I smiled while shifting my weight so I was leaning against the table my ankles crossed over with my long legs on display, Kuroda shot me a glare but I ignored her, "Basically, the phenomena that has occurred here so far are: a door closing and locking itself, a moving object… even if we were to include the broken glass, that only gives us three categories."

Monk spoke up, "I think that gives us enough evidence to assume that it is a Poltergeist."

I had forgotten- oh, "Wait, there is something more," I glanced at Naru and then levelled my gaze on Kuroda, "didn't you say that something attacked you on the second floor but the monitors went static when we tried to check it out."

Kuroda was quick to respond, "Yeah, what about that?" she threw her words at Naru but he gazed at me and then glared, a shot of ice slid down my back and I thought I might have been frozen to the floor from such an icy gaze. Oh no, what had I done to incur the wrath of the evilest glare he had in his repertoire?

"She did?" was Ayako's only response as they all considered Kuroda again in a new light, but there was something shielded about all their gazes, they still thought the situation was strange and I would have to agree with them.

Monk rubbed his chin and his hand slid into his jacket pocket as he considered the options but he came up empty, "So what now?"

I lifted my gaze and met Masako's strange grey eyes, her face was blank, "Umm, Masako what do you say?" I asked tentatively expecting her to glare at me as Naru did but she only regarded me with a hint of mild surprise at me asking her for assistance. Was it really that obvious, that a) I didn't like to ask for help all that often and b) I had been avoiding talking to her directly maybe because I was jealous at the ease in which she conversed with Naru.

Masako's answer was fast and along the lines of my own thoughts, "I say she's just paranoid." She cut Kuroda a blank look but there was a hint of worry in her steel grey eyes, even though Masako was the same age as Kuroda she had an air of superiority around her. Something I knew I wouldn't forget very quickly, as I was two years her senior but she still used the same technique on me.

Kuroda's cheeks began to darken to an angry red, "Why won't you admit it now?!" she directed her yell to Masako and I was surprised when the Medium didn't respond to her outburst, "There are evil Spirits here!" she stated this to all of us, especially Naru as her tone had taken on a whiny tint.

Masako began to turn to the door, it was obvious to all of us that she was going to take another look inside the building for these so called Spirits but she would never admit it. "Why can't you just admit that you made a mistake?" Kuroda's voice was cool and full of self-worth; there was something off about the way she spoke to Masako now.

Masako paused at the door, her pale slender hand resting against the door for a moment, "There are no Spirits here." She said with finality as she brushed through the door as silent as well a ghost. Her departure left us in a state of abandonment, it seems to me that our Medium was unsure of her own abilities, or was she just sick of Kuroda treating her the way she was, and somehow I was voting on the latter.

John spoke up after an awkward pause, "Looks like she is in a state of shock." He said with some worry.

"Of course." Naru said with a nonchalant air to his words, "A psychic is a psychic because she can see Spirits that an ordinary person can't. If she makes a mistake, she will no longer be considered a psychic." His words sunk in, I didn't want Masako to doubt herself, I would love to even have a smidge of her psychic abilities but I would never admit that out loud.

But I couldn't help but wonder why Naru had all of a sudden played to her side was there something he wasn't telling me. I gazed at Naru with a question in my eyes and then it all began to make sense, at least it did to me. I was awkward and able to put myself down with ease, finding simplicity in this I focused my attention inwards.

Naru was such a handsome man that he would obviously only like beautiful woman. And Masako was unnaturally beautiful with her porcelain skin and chic hair style and her strange yet enticing silvery grey eyes. I could never compare with my pale vanilla skin and long messy chestnut coloured hair, and though my eyes were an interesting shade of hazel with tints of gold they weren't as interesting as hers.

I felt myself seem to sag under the weight of my mental admission; it seems that no matter what I thought or felt about Naru it wouldn't matter he would never see me in the same light. Turning my back to him I began to tidy up the few pages of notes that I had time to write down and pile all my belongings together, I did consider leaving for a moment but I wouldn't be able to explain why.

Kuroda's voice stopped my internal babble and a sliver of fear traced down my spine, "It seems that Shibuya favours beautiful women." She said with a sneer, "It seems he is switching over to her side."

_How did she know what I was thinking?_ My heart thumped louder in my chest and I thought everyone would be able to hear it with their own ears, stiffening my back I tried to cut off all the internal babble inside my head like my mother had taught me until the only thing I was conscience of was the gentle rhythm of my breathing.

Naru's tone was condescending, "I am well aware of her accomplishments and I do have praise for her talent. Don't you agree that I should at least treat her with respect?" his gaze flicked to me but I was ignoring him much to his annoyance.

Ayako sent a smirk in Naru's direction, "I suggest you should pay a little more respect to us."

Naru had turned away from her and he in turn appeared to be going through his own notes, "What part of you should I have any respect for?"

I tuned out Ayako's sharp response though I couldn't tune out the outrage in her voice, and lifted my head to the roof, "What is that…?" My voice was barely above a breath and had a strange lilt to it as I lifted my head to the roof. The knocking sound came again but it was faint almost inaudible. Naru glanced at me and then followed my gaze his eyes narrowing in concentration. The roof creaked slightly and then silence fell as we all strained to hear the noise again.

My vision blurred and then I felt it a rush of intense fear as the sound came again, the slight knocking then the sound of something breaking. "Isn't that the sound a ghost makes?" Kuroda's voice was laced with fear but felt like it was coming to me from a distant. Somewhere farther away than the few paces she stood. I reached out to grip the wood of the desk, my nails lacing into the grains. Glad that my back was to the others as emotions rushed through me, though none belonged to me. My shoulders shook as something rolled through me… fear?

A breathe.

A moment.

A second.

_And then the wall I was leaning against broke away leaving me suspended in the air. Everything narrowed to that moment before I began to fall, feeling as if I were floating- suspended it time and space. Though I knew that the ground was going to be rushing up to meet me soon and was going to break my fall; in a tangle of broken limbs. My breath caught in my throat and the air pressed around me, crushing me; suffocating me. Pain and blood was all I knew, all I could know in that moment. Then everything went dark._

Opening my eyes I heard the faint scream of fear, the sound of splintering wood and the sickening thud of a body meeting the earth, "Masako!" my voice was a scream, as I spun around quickly. Making my way to the door, though I faintly heard John confirming my worst suspicions, Masako had fallen from the classroom in the Second Floor, in the far West Corner where the chair had moved.

Fallen or been pushed? I thought as I ran.

I had barely made it out of the base before someone had caught me. Cool arms wrapped around my waist securing me as shocks of electricity zapped through my body and stopped my momentum as I was forced back against his toned chest, I stopped struggling to run outside the old school building to the far west corner to Masako's fallen body. "John and Monk go check on Masako. Ayako call an ambulance!" Naru? The latter was frantically making a call to the hospital, waiting for someone to pick up while Kuroda had a triumphant smile on her face.

His arms tightened around me and I went limp pressing my back into his chest. I heard his brief intake of break at the reaction from me as I finally gave up even as he kept up a constant stream of words, "Stop, Yuki." I didn't struggle as his arms tightened around me, maybe just an automatic reaction, but he was holding me so tight I could feel the buttons of his shirt against my spine.

When I finally did he slowly released me, "You don't want to see." Was all he said as he gave me a meaningful look as he walked out of the base leaving me there with Kuroda and Ayako. I watched him walk away and the way his fingers seemed to curl and relax several times, as though he were trying to forget the feeling of my skin. Turning slowly I walked back into the base and slid to the floor, what had I seen? Had I actually witnessed what had happened to Masako, or was that just a memory I had supressed? I didn't know and something told me, just as Naru had told me I didn't want to see, I also didn't want to know.

Wrapping my arms around my legs I listened to the silence until it was pierced with the sounds of a siren. Then blissful silence returned at least half an hour later as Masako's injured (or was it truly as broken as I assumed) body was whisked away, at least I assumed it was broken, Naru hadn't let me see it. And a part of me was grateful, as well as surprised that he went to such great lengths to stop me from seeing it.

What had he been thinking, holding me like that? My heart was still beating a mile a minute and I had actually wanted to stay in that jerk narcissists embrace. I thought my life had been hell before, but at least I didn't have the devil trying to seduce me then.

…

The men returned with sombre expressions though Naru's was as impassive as usual, John and Monk walked to a corner and spoke to each other softly before they turned to Naru with guarded expressions on their faces. I had been coerced by Ayako to move from the floor to a chair and she was standing close to me with Kuroda by herself in the other corner and Naru walked over to the monitors regarding them shrewdly. I turned my face away as he watched the horrifying event of Masoka falling from the building his voice was low as he spoke.

"A weak veneer was attached to the West Wall to protect the room from the weather, when Miss Hara leaned against the veneer it broke and she fell through." His fingers traced the thin wall on the monitor and I glanced at the others as they all nodded in understanding and agreement.

Ayako stopped for a moment, "I still think there are Spirits here."

Her words finally sunk in, and Monk spoke up, "Spirits that you couldn't exorcise. And Spirits that escape an Exorcism are as dangerous as a wild beast and they can become extremely violent."

My voice was as cold as ice as the imagery of falling from that height came to mind, "Then it's your fault." My words weighed down the silence as Ayako shot a hurt look at me but the darkness inside of me had turned my words brittle. Something had snapped inside of me from that moment and I felt cold, alone.

Naru turned around to stare at me something swirling in the dark depths of his eyes that soothed me and caused the beast to recede inside of me, "As far as I can deduce from the recording, it was a legitimate accident."

I left my face fall into my hands but my words were still legible, "Then there may still be a logical explanation for all of this…" I trailed off as several theories raced through my mind but I couldn't voice them all but I still spoke some a loud, "but because the accidents continue, should the building still be considered Haunted or Cursed?" I lifted my head to find the others staring at me in shock and the strange display of unnerved emotion; I directed my next question to Naru whose eyes widened in surprise, "How did those objects move anyway? That's what doesn't make sense!" In exasperation I stood and began to pace still going through ideas.

Naru's next words stopped me, "That's exactly right!" my eyes widened in shock and I just stared at him, I'm afraid my lips may have parted in surprise making me look like a goldfish. "There is something that doesn't make sense."

He walked close beside me his fingers brushing against my waist almost accidently but he turned his face fractionally towards me and I followed him over to the monitors, "There is absolutely no reaction on the monitors." We finally made it to the equipment and he tapped each screen as he spoke carefully, "The temperature and Ion counts are stable. The amount of static is normal."

I spoke quietly now but my voice carried to all the others, "All of the data shows absolute normality."

Kuroda finally voiced an opinion or more like shouted one, "But what about the Priestess getting locked up? And me getting attacked?" she continued on as if a torrent of emotion was pouring out of her, "The video getting cut off, broken glass, blackboard creaking… what about the moving chair!?" her tirade ended as Naru cut in smoothly.

"That's what doesn't make sense." Now Naru was the one calmly leaning against the desk, his arms folded over his toned chest (I only knew that because I had been leaning against it before), in my embarrassment I sidled away from him slowly aware of the tension between us if we stood too close.

Monk's hands were held loosely in his pockets, "The Spirit may be so strong that they can fool us into thinking that they aren't there."

Naru was silent but I noticed the tightening of his eyes and wondered if he was worried now, nobody noticed the difference in his expression except me, "What do you think it is?"

Monk thought for a second, "Jibakurei, or a House Spirit one that can only dwell where it dies." I felt like a bucket of cold ice had been thrown over me, the fire, and the death that dwelled there.

Naru nodded then turned to John, "And you?"

The priest's blue eyes crinkled slightly in thought as his gaze flickered over the monitors and met mine briefly, "I'm not sure but I do agree that it is dangerous."

Both Monk and John turned curious gazes to Naru, "What about you?"

Naru's liquid blue eyes stared at the ground a thoughtful look crossed his face, "I'll share my opinion later, I'm going to go and research this from a different angle." He turned towards me that strange penetrating gaze still in his eyes, "Yuki…" my head snapped to him without my consent as he gazed at me, "I'm going to the Van. Watch the equipment."

I began to move before he finished the statement, brushing past him slightly to stand in front of all the monitors, he tapped the mike slightly, "this is hooked up to the van so if you need me just speak into the mike."

I glanced up at him through my lashes, "Sure you will answer?" I whispered but he had already turned away and I was thankful that nobody else had heard me but I did notice that Naru shoulders tensed but he didn't turn or respond so maybe I had imagined that. I felt almost as if he were abandoning us, only because the last second before he vanished around the corner he glanced at me sadly and then was gone.

Just gone. But the weight of his departure hung heavy in the air as if it were a tangible substance, leaving us all in a sense of confusion and fear. Fear of the future and fear of what was to come.

**Read and Review:** As you all know I have only recently started writing this story again and it may become apparent that I am still trying to get back into Yuki's frame of mind so I may slip on things that were her personality before and let me know if you think I may have gone out of character. I will try my best but it is a little difficult to write like here when I haven't for so long- just bear with me for a few Chapters.


	13. File 1: Where Evil Spirits Dwell- Part 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt; this manga/anime was written and illustrated by Fuyumi Omi. However, I do own this Plot (some of it, the original cases belong to already said author) and the OC's- Yuki and Ai Kuro, and anyone else I may add.

**Genres: **Drama, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, and anything else I forgot.

_Note: _This is a Ghost Hunt rewrite, I am swapping Mai for my OC and just wanted to see how Naru would go bossing around a girl, who was not only older than him but wasn't as clueless as Mai when it comes to Paranormal Activity. I may add a few new cases, but for the main part the cases may stay the same. I am still working on my Character's background so some things may be hazy for the time being.

**File 1: Where Evil Spirits Dwell!?- Part 5**

_My whispered words went unnoticed, or at least I thought they did. But he gave off subtle hints that he already knew just how desperately I needed him around to feel human again, to feel alive again. And I hoped, for all our sakes that he never figured out why. Because if that happened I would lose everything; not just my heart but my soul as well._

_A single look passed between us and it was almost as if he understood but then his eyes would turn to liquid ice once again when he shut himself off. And I wondered if when he looks into my eyes that what he saw as well. Abandoned hope and the abandoned will to live._

_The weight of his departure hung heavy in the air as if it were a tangible substance, leaving us all in a sense of confusion and fear. Fear of the future and fear of what was to come._

…

Staring at the screen, nothing moved and nothing changed. Absolutely nothing on those screens indicated that something supernatural was going on. Ignoring them for a moment I rested my hands on the desk and let out a sigh, finally tunning back into the others conversation and cringing when I realised who the topic of their conversation happened to be at that exact moment.

"I'm not so sure about him," Monk said glancing over his shoulders and then settling his gaze on me a little apologetically, "He has expensive looking equipment and all, but I wonder if he really knows what he is doing?"

Ayako interjected cleverly, "Well, if you want my opinion…"

I really didn't want to hear her opinion. Trying to steer the conversation onto safer ground I turned to John, he seemed glad to see me join the conversation as he looked about as uncomfortable as I felt, "Are you going to start your Exorcism?" I asked him straight out.

He gave a sigh of relief and his tense shoulders relaxed, "Yes," he gathered a few things.

"Can I assist you?" I asked curiously, and hoping he would need me so I could leave this entire awkward situation behind.

"No, but thank you." he said remorsefully, he saw my downtrodden expression and he thought quickly, "but once I start praying watch the screens. You may see some activity."

I smiled at him politely; the corners of my mouth tilting up but the expression didn't reach my eyes, "I will." I said after a lengthy pause, my shoulders straightening after I had a purpose, it might not be that glamorous but it was something to do to take my mind off after the absence of Naru.

Leaning my elbows against the desk, I rested my chin in my hands and stretched out my body watching each screen as John appeared and disappeared in each one as he made his way to the second floor classroom in the far west corner. It was eerie watching him go alone though, I was worried about him especially after all that I had learnt about this place and all the rumours I had heard that still drifted around, whispering through the crevices in the floor and the gaps in the walls like lost souls mourning their long forgotten lives.

My mind wandered as I waited for John to reach the classroom, and I began to remember most of the terrible things that had occurred here: Michiru seeing the disembodied shape in the window, Ayako getting trapped, Masako falling from the second floor and then the moving chair; all of that had happened near or in that classroom.

Static. The screens began to flicker and I panicked, grabbing the microphone I yelled down to Naru, "He's gone! Naru the screens are all static again!" panic blossomed in my chest like a river of fear. I knew that he wasn't only outside in the van but there was something daunting about how far that actually entailed, it really was like he had abandoned us. At least if he was here I would have gauged his reaction and have known whether to be calm in a situation like this or not.

"That's just because it's getting dark, it's switching over to night vision." His voice was slow almost as if he were thinking how stupid I was to panic over something the equipment did naturally, so sue me for not knowing narcissistic jerk!, "How's everything else?"

There was a noise from the screen and everything turned back on, everything seemed normal and the pictures displayed of each section where somehow clearer, like they were now technicolour or maybe that was just the aftermath of my adrenaline rush. Naru really knew how to make a girl feel, like an idiot.

I pressed the little on button so that Naru would hear me loud and clear down at the van, "John's about to start the exorcism," said man walked onto the screen dressed in a white alb (a costume I knew that was a long white robe with long sleeves that were worn by Priests) with a royal purple stole with small silver detailed crosses stitched into the ends, as the only decoration. The only other thing he carried that I could see was a Holy Bible, "He's back." I said my voice came out a little chocked.

Monk and Ayako were at my side in an instant, peering at the screen and Kuroda joined in behind me, I felt the hair on the back of my neck crawl but I didn't comment; I could barely talk. The last time I had seen and touched a Bible was when I had buried my sister. It was strange seeing someone so young wearing those clothes, it was just somehow odd.

He lifted a vial, "Holy water." I stated as Monk raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"_Heavenly God…_

_Please allow us to worship You._

…_Your soul becomes our Heaven,_

_And the Earth."_

Each time he stated a sentence of the prayer he very carefully traced a cross through the air with the Holy Water where it seemed to hover in the air on the screen and then vanish from sight as he anointed the floor around him with the holy substance, as if he were trying to cleanse the area. Carefully, John put the vial down and began to riffle through the Bible until he stopped at the appropriate passage and once again he began to recite:

"_In the beginning was the Word._

_The Word was with God._

_The Word was God."_

The rest of his voice became indistinguishable as if the camera had somehow lost all of its sound which was odd; it was working perfectly before but now? "I wonder what he was saying." I mused out loud as I leaned closer to the screens, just watching John there all alone began to make my stomach roil with concern and the feeling of danger over took me.

"Try turning the volume up?" Monk suggested even as he began to fiddle with the dial himself, John's voice echoed through the speaker as if it were coming through an unclean filter, or as if someone was covering his mouth with a thin veil, it was muffled.

"… _Word was God in the beginning._

_Through him all things were made."_

A rapping sound came, louder than we had heard it yet, that was what had been muffling his voice from before, and the sound of the rapping had warbled his words:

"_Without him, nothing was made…_

_In him was life and that life,_

_Was the light of men."_

John was glancing around the room with a wary look on his face, so he would here the rattling sound loud and clear in the room, but to us it was as if someone's hands were covering the microphone. Glancing at the structure of the room I couldn't determine anything wrong with the walls but then I glanced up and the ceiling was drooping. Without much thought I spun around and shoved Kuroda aside with little thought about what I was doing. She was too surprised to give up much of a fight and I was able to move her with ease.

But Monk grabbed after me, his fingers barely brushing against my arm, "Where are you going?" he yelled after me as I sped out of the room, no one was going to stop me this time, especially when someone was in trouble. Never again was I going to sit idly by and see people in peril, no more was I going to watch as someone could be walking towards their death, I would fight tooth and nail for anyone I could because nobody deserves to die.

When I finally made it to the staircase I began to panic thinking I may be too late, and in my haste I stumbled on the last step landing hard on my knee. Cursing I pulled myself up from the ground and nearly propelled myself down the hallway. All I could hear was the erratic beating of my heart and the sharp intake of my breath. My knee hurt but I ignored it, telling myself it was a minor irritant and what could happen to John were far more graver then what had happened to me now.

Throwing the door open, John stared at me in alarm, "John!" he took a step towards me and then glanced at the ceiling as the noise grew louder to my ears, "It's dangerous!" I made to move into the room to grab him but then stopped, knowing both of us in there would be beyond stupid, "The ceiling is falling…!"

The noise grew louder as the wood began to slinter, John ran towards me but the wooden ceiling crashed around him, "John!" I screamed in both pain and terror, until I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and I pulled just as one half of the sagging ceiling came crashing down.

…

The memory of yesterday still plagued me. But I was glad I had been able to warn John in time to get him out of the classroom before the roof caved in. The debris and rubble that had littered the floor then was much more than the bookcase I had knocked over in the beginning of all of this, if it had of fallen on John it could have caused some serious damage, and maybe I though as I swallowed past the lump in my throat, death.

When Naru had finally made it up to us I had been standing in the doorway staring at the disaster, John and Ayako following behind him as she had just been attending to his few scratches and bruises, even with Naru standing beside me I couldn't pull myself to look away from the dark classroom and the ominous dark smudge of rubble that sat in the middle of the room. I almost cringed when Naru flashed a light in there to check it out himself, he moved past me slightly to get a better look.

I knew he threw me a dirty look when I didn't move but I was too shaken to even respond to that at all. Monk came in after him, whistling slightly, "What a disaster."

John lifted his own flashlight and it beamed into the room, his voice low, "If Yuki hadn't come and warned me I would have been crushed." John threw me a grateful look but I was still to numb as I stared at the rubble.

Naru was crouching down and he carefully picked up a piece and then tossed it back onto the pile, "I think that's enough for tonight." He stood carefully, the movement gracefully showing of his lithe frame, "Yuki, you may go home now." He didn't look at me when he spoke but his shoulders were tense as if he were worried about something.

I blinked several times and then stared at him, my eyes wide, and my fingers trembled slightly, "Will do Boss." I said with a half-smile.

Monk laughed, and patted me on the back slightly, "Yeah, I'm going to get out of here too- while I'm still alive." His voice was joking but there was a note of concern in it.

"Me too," Ayako said, her voice shaking slightly, "We've all had a long day. We should all go now."

Kuroda's laugh was much less joking and a whole lot more sinister, "Why don't you admit that you're scared?" her voice was harsh.

Still dazed I turned to her knowing my eyes were narrowed slightly, "A humble person admits defeat." I said on a sigh as I turned to leave.

"Pity you didn't." she muttered as I walked past, my shoulders tensed but I continued to walk fighting the urge to burst into tears. I needed to get out of there and I hadn't even realised then that not only had Naru heard our exchange but he hadn't commented himself about leaving.

Knowing him he had probably done some research and stayed the whole night waiting for something else to happen. When I had been at home drinking tea sugared with honey in an attempt to get to sleep but I was too distraught and was plagued by the knowledge that Kuroda had been right.

Shaking my head I moved from the past and into the present, walking into the base I froze and glanced around me, tugging on the ends of my knitted cream sweater I glanced around again to confirm my suspicions. Nobody was there. The room was almost completely empty as if someone was halfway through removing all of the equipment, "Naru?" I whispered stepping out of the base.

Walking to the front of the building I glanced around and then made my way around to the side of the building to the parked van and froze in shock with a small smile on my face. Stepping carefully I made sure that I didn't step on any fallen branches with my boots, making no sound as I made my way to the sleeping kitten, I mean Naru. He really did look like an adorable kitten all curled up in the back of the van like that wrapped up in a charcoal coloured jacket.

But then the thought occurred to me that he had slept like that all night and I felt concerned for his health. Crouching down slightly I touched his knee so as not to startle him, "Naru?" I whispered so as not to freak him out by yelling. He didn't even so much as stir from his sleeping position.

Standing up I pulled the jacket off his sleeping form and was surprised when I found resistance glancing up his liquid blue eyes were surveying me sleepily, "Yuki?" he mumbled.

I smiled as calmly as possible though my mind was creating such inappropriate thoughts about waking up next to a particular man during the night wearing nothing… ah now he was staring at my hands because I was still holding his jacket, "Sorry, you didn't wake up and I thought…" what did I think? Oh no, he probably thought I was going to take advantage of him. Oh for the love of the stars please stop staring at me with that highly amused expressions on your face.

"What are you doing here so early?" he said his voice far clearer than before and he ran his slender fingers through his mess of black hair, making the ends stick up at an angle. I wanted to pat down the ends but resisted the temptation, though only barely.

I held back a laugh as Naru swung his legs out and stretched out like a cat, sitting down beside him I rolled my eyes, "It's eleven in the morning Naru, did you camp out here all night?" I tried to keep my voice neutral but he gave me an odd look so I didn't push the issue. Shrugging my bag off my shoulder I rummaged through it and pulled out a Thermos, "Would you like some English Tea?"

I thought his eyes widened in shock and then he just nodded his head once carefully, filling the lid with the amber liquid I handed the cup to Naru careful not to spill any he took a sip and his eyes widened slightly and then a contented look appeared on his face, no frown or scowl.

"It's sweetened with honey and I usually have milk with it but it's easier this way." I said waving around the thermos and bit back a laugh as his eyes followed the direction of my hand. Putting it down next to him I smiled, "Did you find anything else out last night?"

He greedily refilled his cup and nodded but didn't elaborate as he drained his second cup. I stood but didn't push it, he seemed content drinking tea and I knew the feeling so I left him alone. Though I smiled and waved as Monk, Ayako and John wandered over towards us all with looks of concern on their faces, though Monk was the only one to question the state of the Base, "Your packing up?"

Naru glanced up and I was surprised to see him refilling the cup again, "Correct."

I spun around and nearly toppled over in my haste, "Why?!" I half asked half yelled.

He didn't seem fazed by my outburst as he finished off his third (fourth?) cup of tea, he closed his eyes slightly and let out a sigh, "I have decided that this case is closed."

Monk and Ayako began to yell on top of one another, "Did you exorcise it?" and "What's this?"

Naru glanced at all of us, "No, I didn't." He gestured towards all the paper I hadn't noticed that littered the back of the van in almost orderly disarray, "A Level Scale Graph, this building sank more than 0.2 inches just overnight."

Each of us expressed our confusion, "Land Subsidence."

Monk and John were pouring over the data that they had grabbed from the back of the van but the look of confusion on their face told me they were more clueless then I was, I at least understood up to the point that the building was sinking into the ground.

Naru deftly pulled out a map and pointed to or location his slender fingers moving over the area and circling around the building, "This whole development was built on top of damp ground. Based on the number of wells that I checked, directly underneath the school there is a large water vein running through." I nodded as Monk just stared at Naru, his face impassive, "There are two other wells but when I checked for water in them, and both were empty.

John and Monk exchanged looks of confusion and just stared at Naru with blank expressions and Ayako and I glanced at each other and nodded, it was a valid theory, "What is going on? Explain please?" Monk said, while still holding all the data.

Naru placed the map on the back of the van and sighed as he explained it again, "What I'm saying is that the foundation is weak because the structure was built on damp soil. In addition, the underground water vein is half dried out these are the factors causing the land to shift and resettle." Pulling the blue prints of the school building to the centre Naru pointed to the west wing, "This area is most severely affected, the settling is progressing more rapidly here and as a result various parts of the building are starting to distort and deform."

Monk finally catching on spoke up "Then that's what would have caused the chair to move and the ceiling to collapse."

"Precisely, the classroom floor is at least three inches (7.5 centimetres) lower on the west side of the building." He said as he glanced at the data he had gathered, sorting through it slightly as if he were checking for confirmation.

Ayako glanced at the building and then turned to Naru as I continued to stare at it in concern, "And what about the rapping sound?" she asked.

Naru shook his head, more of his black locks became displaced sexily, I tried not to stare, "Not a rapping sound, it was the building creaking as it sank. The area around the building should be declared unsafe to enter." He glanced at the building behind him, "Sooner or later this building will collapse."

We all nervously glanced at the old building in question, or at least Monk, Ayako, John and I did, Naru didn't even seems all that concerned to be sitting in an unsafe area where the building might collapse at any moment.

…

Shouting from the base piqued my curiosity and like the moron I was I walked into a fight between Naru and Kuroda. I don't even know when she turned up today, which was strange usually she sought me out first but blissfully today she went after Naru first which would probably make my day to see him shoot her down. She was clad in a demure dress with a denim jacket, and her hair was still in the two braids but the look of outrageous fury was new, I noted.

"That's fine…" I heard her say but then she began yelling again, "But it doesn't explain the day I was attacked!"

Naru's eyes narrowed slightly, until he felt me walk in then his gaze flickered to me and softened for a moment, Kuroda followed his gaze but kept her mouth shut as Naru began to speak again, his voice level, "Perhaps," he paused here as he turned back to Kuroda, "it was a floating spirit that likes to follow you around."

Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes flashed dangerously. Quietly I made my way into the room, concisely aware of the sound of my boots tapping against the floorboards. Kuroda watched my every step with a glare as if she were blaming me for Naru's entire personality which in all honesty is highly unfair. Narrowing my own hazel eyes at her, I stepped close to Naru's elbow my voice low, "So what are we going to do now Naru? Are you going home?"

I didn't want it to but my voice wavered halfway through my questions and I had to swallow slightly as he turned to look at me briefly before his gaze flickered to Kuroda making sure she was out of earshot, "Yes, I have finished my assignment."

Brushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear I glanced down at my feet and an awkward laugh escaping my reddened lips, "Of course, you're leaving." I took a halting step back not sure what to say, "You have no reason to stay." I muttered under my breath and went to leave the room before I did something unforgivable like cry.

Kuroda blocked my exit a sneer on her face and her hands clenched at her side, "I still think that there are Spirits here!"

Naru closed his eyes and spoke with an exasperated tone, "No, there aren't. The research results have proven that there's nothing here."

Kuroda tried to push me back by stepping close to me but I stayed put and stared her down so she side stepped me, "It may just be that you can't perceive it." She said imploringly and as I glanced over her shoulder she seemed to be pleading with him.

His torso was facing away from her and he was attempting to make his way to the door, "Than you should exorcise it," he said emphasising the 'you', "I've decided that my job is done, so I'm leaving." His words though I already knew he would be still left me bereft as if the floor had fallen out from underneath me.

"So the dream is ending…" Kuroda muttered slightly. And her voice had taken on a strange lilt as if she was almost _different._

"What do you mean?" Naru asked his voice grave as if he could sense something amiss in her tone as well.

No sooner had he spoken then the windows shattered inwards, exploding with such force a shard sliced along my hand as I attempted to cover my face. Vaguely I heard Naru yell, but it was a second later I heard what he was saying, "Yuki… Get out!" his voice was filled with something I thought I never would have heard from him, it was almost fearful.

Fear for my safety? I felt something well in my chest but I didn't get much time to analyse it as I realised the gravity of the situation, glancing around me I saw Kuroda clutching her face, "No." I yelled as I sprung towards her, grabbing her arms and dragging her closer to the doorway and further from the window.

She collapsed to her knees and sat their sobbing, my hands hovered on her shoulders she had yet to look up, "What is that?" she asked, and then she looked up at Naru, "it sounds like someone's banging on the wall…"

"Is it collapsing?" I asked him glancing up from Kuroda to see the strange look on Naru's face, he was dumbfounded. "Naru?!" the door slammed closed and I stared at it fearfully.

Naru took two steps forwards and then paused mid-step as the door began to open and slam closed repeatedly. He didn't move as the entire room began to shake. Kuroda began to sob and this time I didn't hesitate even with all her faults Kuroda was still just a scared girl, I wrapped my arms around her protectively. The feeling of the building shaking reverberated through my legs, but I tried to comfort her anyway, mumbling senseless things that were meant to be helpful but really was just really senseless nothings.

"Naru?!" I yelled again, knowing this time I was scared also.

He must have heard the inflection to my words because he spun on his heels and was at my side in an instant, reaching for my arm he wrapped his fingers just below my elbow and began to tug me to my feet. "Let's get out of here! It's not safe anymore!" he practically hollered to be heard over the slamming doors and shattering windows.

His fingers sent almost like an electric current through me and it spurred me onwards, I dragged Kuroda on with me, and followed Naru to safety. But then again I would probably follow Naru anywhere after this. Naru was strangely agile for such a slender guy, I thought I would be running well ahead of him but he kept pace with me, and Kuroda was just on our heels. The only time Naru fell back was when we were rushing down the stairs, I was the only one to notice that he waited for us to get down first.

It would be later that I realised he was worried the staircase would collapse if we put too much weight on it with the amount of wreckage happening to the house. And I would never get the chance to thank him for saving me either.

…

Once outside I doubled over gasping for breath, we had literally run from one end of the building to the other, down a massive flight of stairs and had to dodge random debris and rubble and those bookcases in the foyer. But what really hit was this time everyone made it out, Ayako realising I was about to collapse grasped my arm but I still slid to the floor sobbing. The last time I was in a dire situation I was the only one to make in out, alive.

Kuroda stood to Ayako's left and just watched me, she didn't go to touch me or console me and somehow I was grateful she didn't make any snide comments this time. Ayako letting go of my arm had already assessed my hand and cleaned it but Kuroda was another issue.

"You're bleeding. Let me see your hand as well." She said and Kuroda gave her permission to touch her and just as before Ayako began to clean and dress the deeper cuts along her hands as well.

Monk stepped up to Naru who was still gazing at the abandoned building, "So what happened?" he asked voice rough, "You're going to tell me that was caused by the land sinking?" he voice was immensely sarcastic, "That, my friend was definitely a poltergeist!"

Getting to my feet shakily, I was beginning to believe what the others were thinking, but Naru had been so sure, was I just to doubt him straight off. I looked at the tense way Naru was holding his shoulders; it looked to me as if he was beginning to doubt himself as well. John touched my shoulder and I smiled at him weakly confirming that I was fine but just shaken, and I continued to cringe as Monk and Ayako continued to cut into Naru harshly.

"I agree! We heard the banging on the wall and the door slamming!" Ayako said indignantly as she wrapped up Kuroda's hand, "This is ridiculous!" Ayako said exasperatedly staring at Naru with narrowed eyes.

Monk nodded in agreement, of course they would agree with each other now, "We need to take this more seriously."

All of them left walking as far as the park bench Naru had sat at when he had first explained the nature of the old school building but I stayed put until I noticed the blood on the floor near Naru's feet, I watched as blood ran down his hand and this time I didn't panic at the first sight of his blood instead I spoke to him rationally, surprised that my voice was level, "Naru, you need to get your hand checked out."

He lifted his hand slightly and I cringed as blood splattered along the floor, "It'll stop bleeding on its own…" he said completely calm.

I took a step towards him, "At least get a bandage?" I asked moving in behind him. "Naru…" I began when he didn't acknowledge me so I gently rested my own hand on his shoulder, feeling that electric current run through my fingertips again down to the tips of my toes.

"I just…" he shook of my hand and walked away from me, "I just need to be alone for a while." He slowly made his way away from me but I heard the words he muttered under his breath, "I hate myself so much that it makes me sick."

My hand was still lingering in the air where he had been standing moments before and I felt the absence of his skin, the absence of his presence. I knew he was upset but he shouldn't blame himself like that, I knew how he felt but making a mistake like that didn't justify hating himself. Why did I have a right to think like that in regards to this situation?

_Because nobody had died this time…_

**Read and Review:** Phew! So much in this Chapter, the stakes were higher and the feels were, oh I don't know but I hoped you liked them. _Note: _In the manga, when Mai wakes him up after the roof collapsing the next day she offers him coffee, and I re-read that part like a gazillion time and all I could think was COFFEE! OMG YOU MORON! NO WONDER HE DID'NT LOVE YOU! So I substituted for English Tea, and I all hope you liked his adorable reaction.

Unless you missed it then I suggest you should find that part again and re-read it too because it was my favourite. And enough ranting from me, I would really appreciate any reviews you throw at me…


End file.
